Sonic Chaos 6: The Sceptre of Darkness
by Deliverer
Summary: Unbeatable Team? What if they're stuck together? Yeah. Nack's being rebellious, Sleet's getting touchy, and Dingo's being Dingo. Team Vile just can't break its losing streak and Sleet's fast losing confidence in his abilities. This can only spell problem
1. Team Vile Vs Dark Oak

_**#6-Vile Files Installment 1: The Sceptre Of Darkness**_

(A/N: Preceded by #5- Sonic Heroes Adventures Installment 1: Escape From The Tower Prison.

All right. My readers have been very patient with me, so you should all be rewarded. Finally, the long awaited next story. It's not completely done yet. I need some help on a certain battle scene which I reluctantly must reveal to be Team Evil versus Pir'Oth Ix. Sorry for the spoiler. I hope you enjoy. More likely than not, the next story will be a 'season finale' so to speak. Like Painful Memories was, in a way, the 'season premier.' It's done enough, though, to start putting it up.

I've noticed that I've been deviating quite a bit from the villains, and the heroes, and the plot, we all know and love. I will remedy this eventually, starting with this story, which goes back to the bumbling villains scenario, in a way. I sincerely hope you enjoy. Thank you for your patience. Expect to see the theme song up more often, too. I love it. I love writing it.)

* * *

><p>(Sonic)<br>Triplets born, the throne awaits.  
>A seer warns of a deadly fate.<br>Give up your children, separate  
>Bide your time, lie in wait!<p>

Sonic Underground (Sonic)  
>Sonic Underground<br>They made a vow, their mother will be found.

The children grow, learn what's right  
>Leaders of the freedom fight<br>They seek their mother, she knows they do  
>Is it time? If she only knew<br>Will the prophecy come true?

Sonic Underground (Sonic)  
>Sonic Underground<br>"I long for my children, but I have to wait  
>To act too soon could seal their fate."<br>They made a vow, their mother will be found  
>Sonic Underground!<p>

Team Vile Verses Dark Oak

The trio looked up at the Metarex commander in horror as he laughed. "Uh Sleet, this ain't good mate," Dingo groaned.

"No, ya think!" Nack shot for Sleet.

"Yeah, I do," Dingo replied. Sleet's horror fell to annoyance, as his eyes narrowed in disbelief. With a sigh he face palmed.

Looking back up, his eyes widened in alarm. "Whoa!" he cried, desperately diving to the side. Fang leapt onto his air bike and flew above the striking bio-robot. Dingo stood his ground and caught it, managing to violently throw Dark Oak.

"Good job Dingo!" Nack called from above, flying in for the attack, laser guns he'd been given at the ready. "Sleet, these ain't gonna go through him!" Fang told the wolf as he flew around the Metarex, shooting. Dark Oak just laughed.

Sleet looked nervously at the weasel, then dug through his pockets, hoping it was still there. Finally he pulled it out, saying, "Ah ha." Looking to Fang, he called, "Here, use _this_! It's a special kind of ruby from the Mobian mines that intensifies the laser's potency!" He threw it and Nack snatched it, quickly placing it into his laser guns without bothering to ask how on earth that would help. He shot, and Dark Oak cried out in pain.

"All right, it works!" Fang exclaimed, darting around Dark Oak like a fly. "We have him now!"

"Don't be so sure," Sleet murmured.

Dingo rushed to the Metarex and tackled him, bringing him down. Nack shot at his face, and Dark Oak cried out in pain. However, it didn't work much longer, for the next moment Dingo was sent flying, and the Metarex leapt up, saying, "That's it! I'm through playing nice!" With that he rushed at Dingo and swung, pinning him into the wall with a cry of pain, then beginning to crush him.

"Sleet, Nack!" Dingo called.

"Hold on Dingo!" Fang replied, shooting again. Dark Oak hissed in pain and blindly struck. Nack's luck had run out, though, and the attack nailed him right out of the air! He cried out in fear as he fell towards the ground. Sleet gasped as Nack came down at him. The wolf quickly pushed off a wall and caught the falling hybrid, rolling as they hit the ground. Standing, Sleet scowled at the weasel wolf. Nack chuckled nervously, then gasped, exclaiming, "Sleet, look out!"

"Huh?" Sleet barely had time to ask, as he turned and was promptly met with a blow that sent him across the room and into the wall, leaving a dent. Weakly he sat up, groaning.

"Sleet!" two voices cried. He turned quickly, only to see his teammates held firmly at Dark Oak's mercy! Sleet leapt up to face the threat in fear.

Laughing, Dark Oak boasted, "Give up pathetic fools. I am at full power now. You knew from the start you stood no chance. Why are you continuing to try?"

Sleet's fear fell to anger at the insult. Time to think quickly. He'd been on a winning streak, with exception to the Sonic Heroes and Freedom Fighters. He didn't plan on losing this one too. He needed to isolate this Metarex's weakness. Surely he had one. His people were all destroyed, but he doubted Dark Oak would really care, since he was one of the principle causes of the destruction of the Seedrian's. The road to Hades was paved with good intentions. So much for saving his people.

He had no time to think now, though, for the Metarex commander began to attack him full force, having put the other two out of commission for the moment. Sleet leapt and ran around desperately, fleeing his attacker, and could only hope the other two would get up before _he_ was vanquished as well. He needed to either make this bio-robot turn back into his Seedrian form, or get him onto _his_ side.

Desperately he ran around, but he knew he couldn't hope to outrun the Metarex for much longer. Sure enough, the next thing he was aware of, besides his self-preservation instinct, was a painful blow hitting him, knocking him violently into the wall again. This time, however, he struggled to rise. Immortal Solaris, his body hurt. All at once he was grabbed. He yelped as he was lifted from the ground. He found himself staring into the Metarex's eyes. Desperately he tried to recall all the stories he'd heard about them, urgently trying to find something he could use.

Dark Oak said coldly, "I win."

Oh no he didn't, Sleet realized, for all at once the solution, at least the most likely one, presented itself to the wolf plain as day, as his life flashed before his eyes. Chaos, he wanted to erase half of it and never look back again. His own personal torment, he supposed. However, it had saved his life once more, hopefully. Aleena, Earthia, treachery, love. Hertia was the solution.

"Earthia!" he exclaimed loudly. He got the hoped for outcome. The Metarex commander paused in charging up his final blow. Good, Sleet had struck a chord. Now, at least, he had something to work with; but by the gods he'd have to think fast on this one. Dark Oak looked surprised. From the corner of his eye, Sleet spotted Nack and Dingo getting up, and Nack whispering a 'just in case this doesn't work' plan to Dingo. Sleet grinned coldly, fear fading. "You thought I didn't know about her."

"Prepare to meet your doom," Dark Oak replied.

"I know what it's like," the wolf quickly said.

Dark Oak started at this. After a moment, with no blow given, he asked, tone quiet and solemn, "What would you know about _anything_?"

"Must I repeat everything? I know what it's like to be in love with a woman who later left you behind, betrayed you, tried to kill you," Sleet continued, triumphant grin falling. He wasn't acting anymore, just remembering. He detested, abhorred, having to drag those memories back, all the wasted time. This was the last thing he wanted to do, but now it meant the difference between life and death. He'd found a weakness. The ever classic weakness all men had. Family.

Dark Oak looked at him a moment, then replied, "You do not know what you're talking about."

"She begged you to give up the war; so many lives were being lost. You refused. You didn't want the soldiers to have died for no reason. You remind me of a general I once knew. The pathetic fool. She probably played the guild card. How could you? What have you done? You think this will save us? You begged her to understand, but she wouldn't be moved, and neither would you. So she left, ran. Then, when the time came, she ordered you all to be destroyed, as she escaped on the refugee ship. Why fight for a home that wouldn't survive anyway? She never waited for you. She signed your death warrant. You got away though, and you took your revenge on her. You were beaten, however, and as you were dying, you were pressed into a soul search. For the first time in years you felt her misery, remorse, hurt, and yours as well. The ever present question of why? You regretted it so much, but you couldn't go back," Sleet narrated.

The Metarex was breathing heavily. Slowly he morphed into Seedrian form, dropping the wolf. Sleet stood up as the man sobbed. "Don't bring her into this," he begged.

"Ah Lucas, I was wondering when you'd finally come back," Sleet coldly remarked.

"You spoke of yourself, not me!" Lucas challenged.

Sleet was quiet a moment, but soon enough he replied, "Oh no I didn't. There are some parallels, but that was all you. Don't think you're the only one, Lucas, who has ever been hurt. A lover's betrayal and broken promises are _not_ something I'm oblivious to. The life we were meant to lead, the promises we made, every one of them broken over the span of one night, and Solaris I wanted so badly to blame it all on her. In all honesty, though, I suppose it was my fault as well. She signed my death warrant. I promised her I would come back for her, but she never waited. I escaped, though. I vowed revenge on her. At first I couldn't do it. Years later there was a confrontation. She played the guilt card, she showed her hurt and confusion. She tried to change me, but it was too late, I wouldn't be moved. Why should I? So any chance we had of a future disappeared with that last conflict."

"I'm sorry," Lucas found himself saying.

"Don't be. You see, Lucas, the difference between you and I, is that you still love her with all your heart. When she told you that you could have a second chance, you took it gratefully. As for me, love died years ago. Now there's only hate. I long for the day I kill her. I don't need sympathy, I need help, and in exchange I'll help you get back the life _you_ want," Sleet replied.

"And I will help you," Lucas declared, feeling a connection with the wolf. Though Sleet would never say it, he too felt the bond. Sleet saw his teammates relaxing, sensing things had been resolved. Too bad. Sleet wanted to see Fang's plan in action. That young wolf weasel was becoming more devious by the day. Sort of a protégé. Sleet was proud of him, he had to admit.

A section of wall lifted to reveal a glass window, from which Eggman, Scourge, and Fiona had been watching everything unfold. "Well done Team Vile," Eggman complimented. "I didn't honestly expect you would succeed."

"Thanks doc," Nack called back.

"Now, what weakness did you discover?" Robotnick asked.

Sleet looked to the Metarex-Seedrian, awaiting his permission to tell. Strange. Before their conversation, the wolf had had every intention of telling the doctor. Now he was waiting for the alien's okay. He hated common ground. Come to think of it, he hated a lot of things. Lucas nodded permission. Sleet replied to Eggman, "Family, sir."

"Earthia, I guessed as much, and those girls of yours, Cosmo and Galaxia," Eggman said.

"We can't presume they were his," Fiona remarked.

"Oh yes we can," Robotnick replied, seeing the Seedrian's fists clench. "Team Vile, Dark Oak, get up here." Quickly the quartet hurried to obey.

As Lucas approached, an impressed Scourge complimented, a rarity for him, "You know, you're pretty good. Better than I gave you credit for. We'll make great team."

"Naturally," Lucas responded.

Rolling his eyes, Sleet said in response to Eggman, "Yes your greatness."

"The time has come to put my plan into action. You and Team Vile are to leave immediately for the secret location in which I have hidden the sceptre. The Desert Temple," Eggman declared.

"Hold on doc, before we go, we need to know a little more about what we're dealing with," Fang remarked.

Eggman looked coldly at him, then answered, "I suppose now is as good a time as ever to tell you how I managed to bring Mephiles back into existence. You see, during The Solaris Project, Solaris was split into two parts my scientists. His cunning mind became Mephiles the Dark. His raw power became Iblis. Solaris himself was a sun god, and as such couldn't be destroyed, though supposedly Shadow, Sonic, and Silver completely obliterated him. Somehow they overlooked the fact they couldn't kill a god. Despite the destruction of Mephiles and Iblis, which was supposedly final, time travel still remained possible. I knew how to use it. Who says the outcome couldn't be changed? Silver, Shadow, and Sonic did it enough times. You learn from your mistakes, after all."

"What did ya do docta?" Dingo asked.

Robotnick answered, "I'm so glad you asked. You see, I've gone through time and space before. Why should once more hurt? I had acquired the Sceptre of Darkness, but during a fight with Shadow and Rouge, it shattered, realeasing Mephiles. This time, however, after the Sceptre was shattered, I went further ahead and stumbled upon Mephiles by chance, watching Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. I was ready for him this time, though. He would have attacked, had I not mentioned his impending defeat. He was intrigued, and I explained what I meant to him. I offered an escape. I told him I could create a prototype that would mimic every move Mephiles himself would have made. I told him that I would help him escape, if he would help me build a sceptre that could hold him. A sceptre that the effects of time travel wouldn't work on. I would bring him back to our time and call him when he was needed. He agreed, as long as I took Iblis along as well, and I transferred Mephiles into my copy Sceptre."

"And…" Fiona pressed, sensing there was more to this story.

Eggman went on, "I developed a fake, but equally powerful, Mephiles and Iblis. I programmed the illusions with the exact actions the _real_ Mephiles and Iblis used, then I let them loose to take Mephiles and Iblis' cruel fate. Behind Mephiles' back, using his own skills, I developed an orb powerful enough to hold Iblis. I knew Mephiles' plan. When those two are put together, things get hairy. In order to keep Iblis from Mephiles, I trapped him in the orb and placed him in an old base of mine. I'm not stupid, after all. Since I doomed the prototype illusions to follow the exact pattern the real Mephiles and Iblis actually utilized when they tried to defeat Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, nothing would change except that the real Mephiles would be left alive and well. Trust me, it was no easy feat to program those things so perfectly."

"So the illusions were just as powerful as the real Solaris pieces, except they too were doomed to repeat their real counterparts' mistakes because they _had_ to?" Sleet asked.

"As far as Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, the only three who remembered every detail, know, it _was_ the real Mephiles. Nothing's changed, except Mephiles and Iblis weren't wiped from existence, only their prototype's, which I had no use for," Eggman replied.

"You're saying you actually trust this hedgehog?" Sleet questioned incredulously.

"He owes me," Eggman replied. As if that mattered. If this Mephiles was as bad as they'd heard, Sleet doubted the thing would care. He supposed Robotnick knew what he was doing, though, didn't he?

"My brain hurts," Dingo moaned. Fang and Fiona shared exasperated looks. Lucas shook his head.

"Not surprising," Scourge taunted. Sleet and Scourge exchanged cold grins and chuckled.

"Now that you know how I captured Mephiles, go get that sceptre," Eggman ordered.

"Of course, sir. As our favourite blue hedgehog would say, we'll have it here in a Sonic second," Sleet replied.

"If you could _move_ that fast," Scourge said. Sleet scowled at the green hedgehog, but let it slide. He simply motioned for Team Vile to follow, and the three raced to their scorpion ship. Above them, a flashing light turned off, then crawled out of the hideout.


	2. The Mobian Sanction's Involvement

_**Vile Files Instalment 1: The Sceptre Of Darkness**_

(A/N: Short chapter, so I may put another up today, just so you know. Still need ideas for that battle scene. See 'The Knothole Mobotropolis Exploits Installment 1' for the origins of the Mobian Sanction.)

The Mobian Sanction's Involvement

Rosemary Prower turned off the transmission, turning worriedly to the rest of Team Shield*. "This isn't good," she said flat out.

"We must tell Team Knothole and Team Knight,**" Alicia nervously stated.

"Right. We've got to beat them to the sceptre, or at least find out where they keep it," Bernadette agreed.

Rosemary typed something down, and soon enough her husband's face appeared. "Amadeus, we have a problem," Rosemary stated.

"What's going on?" her husband worriedly asked.

"Team Vile is after the Sceptre of Darkness," Bernadette replied, cutting in.

"What!" Amadeus exclaimed.

"I'm calling up the others now," Rosemary said, not looking up. Soon enough, the faces of Team Knight and the rest of Team Knothole appeared.

"What the… what's going on?" Chuck asked, startled at having been summoned.

"Eggman has a plan, listen," Alicia replied. "Rosemary, play the recording." The fox woman nodded without a word, then played back all the spy camera had seen. The others watched in disbelief.

After it was done, Max declared, "We need to stop them. Do we know where they're going?"

Amadeus answered, "We know where they are, and we know all the places the original sceptre was kept. Maybe we can narrow the field to those areas. After all, old habits die hard."

"I might be able to pick up the energy from the map they have, or less likely, the sceptre itself," Titus said.

"Do it quickly. We need to cut them off before they reach it," Jules declared.

"Then we can deal with them quick," Argus said, smirking at the thought. "If we track them, we can intercept them at three different points."

"I'm on it," Titus replied. With that, most of the others signed off. Only Team Shield, Chuck, and Jules remained online.

"Aleena will want to know," Jules declared firmly.

"I agree," Chuck said, nodding.

Bernadette sighed, saying, "Team Shield can be the first interceptors. Maybe we can convince Team Vile not to go through with it. If Eggman gets his hands on the Sceptre, and Mephiles still exists, things will get very bad, very quickly. Especially for our children."

"You can try, but the chances they'll listen are low," Chuck warned.

"We know," Rosemary said, looking at her teammates.

"Jules, you, Max, and Amadeus might want to be the next team to try and stop them. If they reach Chuck and Team Knight…Well, Argus and Titus are out for blood. If Team Vile manages to pass Aleena and Team Freedom, Team Knight will be our last stand," Alicia remarked.

"Unlikely. Aleena wants him dead more than Team _Knight_," Rosemary said.

"All right. Jules, let's get in contact with our baby sister," Chuck stated, signing off. Jules followed. Team Shield sighed deeply, knowing full well the battle they were walking into.

Aleena watched her children with their friends. Vanilla sat on a rocking chair, knitting. Big was nearby, snoring away, and Vector lay back on a swing. They weren't sure whether he was asleep or _not_. Aleena smiled sadly. Sixteen years… She'd missed sixteen years of their lives. She could have played with them, comforted them, been a mother to them. Chaos how she wished she could go back in time.

"Penny for your thoughts, Aleena?" Vanilla enquired.

"Regret, Vanilla. Regret for all the wasted years," she replied.

Vector looked vaguely up, saying, "They're sixteen, Aleena, they still need a mother. I'm _twenty_ and I wish I still had _mine_."

"I know, but still…" she began.

"We get it," Vector assured.

All at once, Big came up to them, saying, "Queen Aleena, Ms. Vanilla, someone's asking for you." He handed Aleena the device. Curiously, Aleena took it.

"Aleena?" an all too familiar voice asked.

Aleena grinned widely, saying, "Jules."

"And Chuck," Charles added, appearing next to his little brother.

"Chuck, I miss you two. How are things going? What's happening with Snively?" she questioned.

"Nothing yet, but something is happening with Team Vile," Jules replied.

Instantly Aleena's smile fell. Coldly she said, "Oh?"

"Seems Eggman's got a plan to go after the Sceptre of Darkness. You've heard of it, we know," Chuck stated.

Aleena gasped, paling. Instantly Vector, Vanilla, and Big perked up, intently listening. "Mephiles…" she said.

"Wait until you hear the details," Chuck continued. "Jules, narrate."

Jules broke into the narrative of all they'd heard. Team Freedom and Vector listened in disbelief. "We have a plan, Aleena, but it involves Team Freedom. It will keep the children out of it, for a time, but they will learn soon enough," Jules finished.

"Of course," Aleena said.

"Go on," Vanilla prompted.

"You sure you want to do this Vanilla?" Vector questioned worriedly.

"Of course. I _can_ fight Vector, I just choose not to," Vanilla replied.

"We're ready to go too, Froggy and I," Big stated.

"You'd better be," Vector warned, feeling protective of his two old friends. Vanilla shot him a stern look. Vector fell silent.

"Give us the coordinates, and we'll head there immediately," Aleena stated.

"Aleena," Vanilla hissed, suddenly, pointing.

Aleena stopped talking long enough to look up. Her children were watching her worriedly. She smiled at them, waving. They exchanged uncertain glances, but went back to their friends, who seemed just as curious. Aleena sighed in relief. "Hurry, before they suspect," Aleena stated. Her brother's nodded, and they all signed off.

* * *

><p>*Team Shield=Queen Alicia Acorn, Rosemary Prower, Bernadette Hedgehog<p>

**Team Knothole=King Maximillion Acorn, Amadeus Prower, Jules Hedgehog; Team Knight=Sir Charles Hedgehog, Titus, Argus


	3. The Misadventures Of Team Vile

_**Vile Files Instalment 1: The Sceptre Of Darkness**_

(A/N: The reason I refer to Nack as both Fang and Nack is because his original name was Fang the Sniper. In the comics and later games it was changed to Nack the Weasel. The reason I call him a weasel wolf hybrid is because apparently that's what he is, according to wiki.)

The Misadventures Of Team Vile

"How do ya read this thing mate?" Dingo questioned, turning the square around in his hands, trying to figure it out as they drove. Sleet sighed deeply.

"Give me that!" Nack, sitting in the passenger seat, shot, snatching it from the standing dingo. He turned it around for a moment, then pressed a button. Instantly a holographic map appeared. "Here we go. Let's see. We're trying to get to the Desert Temple. That rings a bell. That's where it was once located, wasn't it?"

"Robotnik's a genius. Who would think to look in the same place twice?" Dingo asked. Sleet and Fang looked at him, then exchanged hopeless glances.

"Oh yeah, he has some imagination," Fang sarcastically remarked, though Dingo missed the sarcasm.

Sleet sighed deeply, mumbling, "Muffin brain. Dingo, call up Nic. I have no idea where this Desert Temple is."

"Why ask _her_? _I'm_ here," Fang defended.

"I'm sorry, do you know where it is?" Sleet questioned challengingly.

Nack opened his mouth to reply, then remembered that he did not, in fact, have the slightest idea. Instead, he replied, "No."

"Then shut up," Sleet warned. Fang harrumphed and folded his arms, looking away like a sulking teenager. "Watch the attitude young man!" Sleet barked.

"Hey, you ain't my father!" Nack shot.

"No, I'm your leader," Sleet retorted. Fang was about to reply, but then decided he was better off saying nothing.

Dingo picked up the communicator, instantly calling up Nic. "Nicolette, come in," he said.

In a moment, her face appeared. "What's up Dingo?" she asked.

"Sleet wants the quickest way to the Desert Temple," Dingo answered.

"Oh yes, Eggman's latest scheme. He told me all about it," Nic replied, smirking. "You'd better watch your backs. It looks like you might have company, judging by the way Sally's parents are acting."

"What!" Sleet demanded, instantly alert, dragging Dingo and the device to the front so he could see her.

"You heard me. Turns out you have three more problems. Problems called Teams Shield, Knothole, and Knight," Nic narrated. "Team Shield consists of Queen Alicia Acorn, Rosemary Prower, and Bernadette the Hedgehog. Team Knothole is their husbands, King Maximillion Acorn, Amadeus Prower, and Jules the Hedgehog. Finally, Team Knight, and this is good, consists of Sir Charles the Hedgehog, Argus, the ex-queen's captain of the guard, and Titus, a nobleman."

Sleet began to twitch. Nack and Dingo looked curiously at him. Finally he got control, saying, "Let them come. We'll deal with them like we dealt with their children. They're so out of practice now, it probably doesn't even matter."

"Don't underestimate the Mobian Sanction," Nic stated.

"The what?" Fang questioned.

"I did some research. It's fun to snoop through the Royal Archives. As long as you don't get caught. Turns out the Mobian Sanction consisted of freedom fighters from everywhere. Most of which were the parents of the Sonic Heroes," Nic replied.

"That would explain a lot," Dingo remarked.

"You bet. They were good. Really, really, good. Most fought in the Great War, too," Nic warned.

"They're all past their prime," Sleet replied.

"So are you," Fang bit.

Sleet growled at him, then warned, "Care to repeat that weasel?" Nack instantly shut up. He knew when not to push it.

"If he's getting mouthy, slap him around," Nic remarked. "It means he either didn't get enough sleep, or he's getting restless. If he's restless, he's not happy, and when he's not happy, it usually leads to him ditching whatever team he's with."

"Oh can it sis!" Fang retorted.

"Why you little brat! If I were there you'd be beaten into the ground bro!" Nic shouted back.

"Directions, please!" Dingo called over the impending argument.

"I'll send them to you," Nic replied, signing instantly off, not caring to deal with her brother.

"Witch," Fang muttered.

"What would you think of spending the rest of the trip locked in a tiny room?" Sleet threatened.

"Freak!" Fang shot. Sleet struck his teammate on the back of the head, making the weasel wolf cry out in pain. "What the heck!"

"Grow up!" Sleet barked.

"Let's not fight," Dingo pled.

"We ain't fighting," Nack defended.

"Not if you smarten up we won't," Sleet warned, fixing the weasel with an icy glare. Nack was about to retort, but Sleet never backed down. Soon enough, Fang shut his mouth and looked out the window. "Now, which way Dingo?"

Moments later the trio stared at their transportation in shock. Fang slapped his own face, and Sleet scowled, turning to Dingo, saying, "Go left, huh?"

"Sorry," Dingo apologized.

"Sorry isn't going to get us unstuck!" Nack shot.

"I've got it," Dingo grumbled. He went to the scorpion ship, dragging it out of the muck onto solid ground.

"Good work Dingo, now how do we fix it?" Sleet bit angrily.

"Uh, I dunno," Dingo replied.

"Of course not. Come on! Let's get a move on," Sleet grumbled.

"Man this brush is thick," Nack complained, shoving a branch out of his face, only to have another snap back, striking him. He growled and drew his pistol, shooting wildly! Sleet and Dingo hit the ground with cries of alarm. Soon enough the weasel stood still, shaking and panting, fury in his eyes.

Sleet dared to rise, asking sharply, "Are you done yet?"

Fang blinked up at him, as if he had snapped out of a daze, then grinned, chuckling embarrassed. Awkwardly he replaced his gun. "Yeah," he replied.

"Let's see, take a right, then anotha right, then three left's, then a right, a left, anotha right, then anotha left, and we'll have reached the middle of this forest!" Dingo exclaimed proudly. Sleet whimpered, Nack moaned.

"As long as you didn't screw _that_ up to, we'll be fine," Fang grumbled.

Soon enough, the trio was crawling, barely crawling, through a briar patch filled with thistles and thorns. Moaning and groaning, they finally found their way out. "Ow," Nack moaned.

"My aching back," Sleet complained.

"Gettin' too old gramps?" Fang wryly joked. He tried to laugh, but it hurt too much.

"If I wasn't in so much pain, I'd throw you back in there," Sleet warned.

"I swear, I got the directions right," Dingo defended, showing the directions, as well as the map, to Sleet.

Sleet read them, then groaned, "He's right."

"Great, now we don't have no one to blame," Nack whimpered, dragging his body to the grass and collapsing. Dingo gingerly started picking the thorns out of his fur, biting them when he needed to.

"I think those thorns were poisonous! Either that or I'm allergic! Everything's getting dark! Is that you dad?" Fang asked, panic coming to his tone. "I can't move!"

"Don't be such a baby," Sleet growled.

"I can't move," Nack whined seriously.

Sleet sighed, then stopped tending his own injuries in order to help his little 'friend.' He plucked the thorns carefully out. Unfortunately, some were so stuck he would once in a while have to force himself to use his teeth, as instinct directed, despite the numerous awkward ways in which it looked. Like a puppy getting groomed by its parent. Sleet cursed the natural instinct from Fang's wolf side. He cursed himself even more for walking right into it. Dingo finally finished with cleaning his own fur, then licked the injuries. Seeing this, Fang questioned, "Why do you full blood canines lick your wounds?"

Sleet answered, "There's a component in a canine's saliva that helps heal, sooth, and clean cuts and injuries quickly."

"Ya probably have it too, mate, bein' half wolf," Dingo remarked.

"Better than nothing," Nack replied, sitting up and licking the areas Sleet had plucked clean. Sleet went back to his own wounds with a roll of his eyes.

Finally finishing this, Sleet asked, "What other horrors await, Dingo?"

"There's a swamp, a river, some mountains, then the desert," Dingo replied.

"Maybe we _shouldn't_ have bypassed all the cities and islands," Fang groaned.

"You're saying Nic is more resilient than you?" Sleet asked.

"Heck no!" Nack yelled, leaping up. "Come on, let's go!"

"Sit down. We're resting," Sleet ordered. Fang reluctantly obeyed.

"I'm hungry. Did anyone bring the food?" Dingo asked. Nack and Sleet sat up at this, then exchanged glances. Apparently not.

"Man, by the time this is over, we ain't gonna be able to _look_ at each other, let alone _work_ together," Fang complained. "So much for the unstoppable team."

"I don't think so mate. The way I see it, this is a bonding experience that'll only bring us closer together as a team and friends," Dingo said optimistically. Fang twitched.

"Oh Solaris I'm going to be sick," Sleet complained, nauseated at the words. Nack and Dingo looked over at him. Fang sighed, Dingo grinned guiltily.


	4. Welcome To The Dog Pack

_**Vile Files Instalment 1: The Sceptre Of Darkness**_

Welcome To The Dog Pack

"Sh-share the blankets, will you?" Nack demanded from Sleet's right, shivering as Sleet lay on his back, annoyed with the duo.

"Hey, I need space mate," Dingo defended from Sleet's other side. "I hate getting' too close."

"Then keep your space and hand them over!" Fang ordered, yanking them over him.

Dingo shivered and pulled them back. "Do you two mind?" Sleet demanded from the middle, highly annoyed.

"You know what, keeping away from each other ain't gonna work," Nack complained.

"You'd prefer it if we cuddled?" Sleet sarcastically asked.

"Oh heck no," Fang exclaimed.

"There ain't no otha way to preserve our body heat mate. This blanket's too small to cover us all when we're tryin' not ta touch each otha," Dingo whined.

"I'm not cuddling no one!" Nack shot.

"Here, here," Sleet muttered.

"I ain't keen on it either," Dingo admitted.

"Then just suck it up, and go to sleep," Sleet stated.

"Fine," Nack and Dingo said together.

"I ain't that cold anyway," Dingo remarked, turning onto his side. Moments later, he was asleep.

Fang gazed up at the stars, trying to fall asleep. He shivered violently. He was freezing! He wasn't used to this! He looked over at Sleet and Dingo. Maybe getting a little closer wouldn't be that bad. Conserving body heat, and all that. As long as there wasn't any contact, or at least as little as possible. He shifted towards Sleet nervously. The wolf was lying on his side. Sleet's ear twitched, but the wolf stayed still. It was a little better, Nack realized. Just then a cold wind blew, and the weasel shivered.

Dingo rolled suddenly, taking half of his blankets. He tried to pull them back, but the dingo was dead to the world. He shivered again. He was so tired, and was that snow? Now? Come on! It wasn't even fall! He weighed his options. Freeze, or share body heat, freeze, or share body heat. He decided on freeze. Moments later he regretted it, as the snow was falling heavier. Finally he just gave up. Swiftly he scrambled into Sleet, shivering, trying to get warm, praying the wolf wouldn't wake up, and praying he would be able to erase the event from his own memory.

Naturally the wolf's tail curled around him. Fang froze a moment, but then decided it wasn't worth it to get panicked. Instinct was instinct. Besides, this was warm. He was so tired. No longer aware of what he was doing, he snuggled in closer and fell asleep. Feeling steady breathing against him, Sleet jolted awake, listening. He felt something and looked down. He started on seeing the weasel wolf hybrid. Feeling the movement, the hybrid wriggled closer into his fur, armour, and cape, whimpering like a pup a moment, then sounding like a weasel kit. Sleet blinked at him a moment, trying to decide whether or not to push him away. Soon enough, though, he shrugged. He was too tired to deal with it. He settled back down and fell asleep. He'd let it slide for tonight. After all, it was snowing.

Fang woke up the next morning with a contented sigh. He felt something soft, and nuzzled it like a puppy, or in his case-and probably Tails as well-a kit, would to its parents. It was instinctive, and he regretted it instantly, realizing just who he was nuzzling. His eyes flew open and he gasped. At least the snow was gone. He almost moved, but then the wolf stirred, and the weasel wolf froze, hoping Sleet wouldn't wake up. The wolf did. Nack closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep, so at least if his leader saw him, he might let it go.

He felt Sleet raise his head and look at him, eyes watching quietly a moment, curiously cocking his head, trying to figure out what was going on. Soon enough Sleet pulled carefully away. Nack was surprised. Sleet was trying not to wake him up? Nack felt the tail leave him, then the wolf, and Sleet haphazardly tossed the blanket over him, walking away towards the forest.

"Where ya goin' mate?" Dingo asked, having been awakened.

Sleet glanced back, then answered, "Hunting, Dingo. We need to eat, don't we?"

"Oh boy! Bring back something good mate," Dingo excitedly said, scrambling up to prepare a fire.

Fang heard Sleet grumble, retreating into the woods, then sighed in relief. He decided to pretend like the whole thing never happened. Slowly he rose, as if just waking up, then looked to Dingo, asking, "Hey, where's our fearless leader?"

"Huntin' for food," Dingo replied, scratching.

"The alpha male going off to hunt food for the pack, huh," Nack wryly joked. Three wasn't much of a pack. Two of three were canine's, and one was more weasel than canine. He supposed it would qualify, though. He was more a gang guy, however.

"Hope for your sake he don't fall to instinct," Dingo warned, scratching more.

"What's instinct gonna lead him to do?" Fang asked.

"In a wolf pack, the adults eat first. The young ones get what's left over," Dingo stated, now unable to stop, rubbing against a tree.

"Oh great. He's gonna fall into it, isn't he?" Nack questioned. He knew this all too well, because the way Sleet had acted when the wolf had woken up and seen the weasel, was something like instinct too.

"I wouldn't be surprised. It's his ultimate survival mode," Dingo admitted, looking uncomfortable.

"Great," Nack complained, getting annoyed at the dingo's scratching.

"Don't worry, Sleet don't eat much," Dingo said. It was then he began biting his fur desperately.

Finally Nack frowned, asking, "Are you okay?"

"I'm itchy, really itchy. It won't stop!" Dingo exclaimed. Fang smirked cruelly, shrugged, then went to help Dingo with the fire and planning their route from here. He watched, amused, as the dingo battled the mysterious itch. He laughed at his teammates discomfort when Dingo began rolling on the ground. "It ain't funny mate!" Dingo whined.

Soon enough, Sleet returned and dropped a large leaf in front of them. It opened to reveal a number of fish and some other small creatures. "Anyone we knew?" Fang joked.

"None of them were anthropomorphic, if that's what you mean," Sleet replied. Just then he spotted Dingo rolling on the ground, itching and biting.

Sleet blinked, then looked to Nack for explanation. Fang shrugged, saying, "Far as I can tell, he probably got into some poison ivy."

"Make it stop Sleet!" Dingo pled.

"You idiot! How can _I_ help! Just ignore it, and don't touch anyone," Sleet replied.

"Right, ignore," Dingo said, managing to stop, and desperately trying to hold still.

Sleet declared, "Food's on."

"Oh boy, let's eat!" Dingo exclaimed, going for it.

Sleet barked at him suddenly, biting. Dingo pulled back in alarm. "Ah, ah, ah, Dingo, the leader eats first."

"Aw come on mate. Ya don't usually let instinct get to ya," Dingo complained, finally giving up on not itching. He knew Sleet hated going into instinctual mode, despite it being his survival mode.

Sleet twitched, but then replied, "If it favours _me_ in a life threatening situation, I'll gladly embrace it."

"Usually the stronger dog dominates," Dingo threatened.

"Not necessarily the stronger. Just the one who wins," Sleet retorted, grinning maliciously as he clenched his fist. Just then he spotted Fang trying to sneak something. He bit at him with another bark.

"Whoa, hey, I'm half wolf, yeah, but my dominant gene is weasel. We weasel's have a tendency to scavenge," Nack defended.

"Not when _I'm_ around. Any other time you can be your weasel self, but not out here. Out here you're going to go off of your wolf instinct. They're higher up the food chain. Welcome to the dog pack."

"I prefer being a weasel," Fang retorted.

"All right, but when we're in the desert, you'll be the first one of us to go," Sleet retorted.

"Go?" Dingo asked.

"We need food Dingo," Sleet replied, grinning threateningly.

"Oy, you're gettin' in too deep, ain't ya mate?" Dingo remarked, cringing at the thought.

Fang muttered some things under his breath, but nonetheless gave in, saying, "Fine. I'll go wolf. For the first time ever."

He let Sleet take what he wanted. As soon as their leader was done, he tried to move in. With a growl, Sleet made him pull away. "You wait your turn," Sleet warned. "Dingo, have at it."

"Oh boy!" Dingo exclaimed, instantly grabbing up all he could, ignoring the itches. Fang whimpered as the pile of food steadily depleted. He looked beseechingly at Sleet, silently begging their leader to intervene on his behalf. Sleet ignored. He cringed and looked back to the food, stomach growling. He was about to complain, but a throaty warning from Sleet stopped him. He hated being the youngest.

He was seriously thinking of pulling his gun on Dingo. As he figured it, this instinct was for the birds, and Dingo wasn't stopping or giving him a second thought. He wondered how canine puppies never starved. He didn't wonder much longer, however, because almost as if on a silent command, Dingo stopped taking food. Fang perked up curiously. He knew for a fact, that Dingo could have easily finished off the rest of the pile. Sleet grinned at Fang boastfully, as if he'd just won a victory over the cynical weasel. Hmm, maybe the instinct wasn't completely debunked after all, Nack realized. Fine Sleet, have it your way. Nack the 'Wolf' was now in the game. Fang reached for the rest greedily.


	5. A Swampy Confrontation

_**Vile Files Instalment 1: The Sceptre Of Darkness**_

A Swampy Confrontation

"Where is this stinking swamp?" Fang demanded of Dingo.

"Not much further mate," Dingo groaned, covered in welts and scratches.

"Look around you, Nack. The trees, the moss, smell the air. It's not hard to miss the scent," Sleet said, cringing.

"I was hoping it was Dingo," Fang remarked. Sleet stopped, then burst into sudden laughter. Strange, since it wasn't really that funny. Then again, the wolf seemed to steadily be losing his hold. "Is he losing his sanity?" Nack questioned Dingo.

"Nah, he's just… I don't even know," Dingo replied. He and Dingo watched their leader uncertainly, as he continued to lead them on, snickering every once in a while at seemingly nothing.

"Sure he's not a hyena?" Fang joked. Dingo tittered, along with the weasel.

"Mobian Sanction," they heard him scoff, before going into a fit of giggles. All at once he cried out in terror and disappeared from sight!

"Sleet!" the other two cried racing ahead. They heard a splash and slid to a stop where Sleet disappeared. They saw the wolf break the surface of the muck, coughing. Quickly he scrambled onto dry land on all fours, growling at the water viciously, hackles raised.

"We'd betta get down there," Dingo said. Quickly the duo hurried to their leader's side. The wolf shook violently, trying to rid himself of the muck. When he was clean, enough, he paused and rose.

"Need a break, Sleet?" Fang questioned cautiously.

Sleet was standing straight, now, fixing his armour and clearing his throat. On seeing them, he said, "None of this ever happened."

"Whatever you say," Fang agreed, sensing it wasn't a good time to joke around. Dingo nodded.

Instantly after, Dingo's eyes widened, and he exclaimed, "Hey, the itching stopped on my feet!" He looked down. They were covered in mud.

"Don't even…" Sleet and Fang began. Too late. Dingo dove in, covering himself in the muck and splashing _them_. They grimaced. Dingo sighed in relief.

Sleet took a deep breath, calming down, then stated, "Let's continue."

"How?" Dingo asked, looking over the swamp.

"Hello, I can fly," Nack replied, rolling his eyes at the stupid question.

Sleet blinked in shock. "Why didn't you fly us out of those brambles then? Or all the way _there_?" Sleet demanded.

Fang blinked, blushed, then answered, "I forgot." Sleet sighed in exasperation, hitting his own forehead.

"Let's just go," he stated. Nack grinned sheepishly, then clicked a button, materializing his Marvellous Queen. He liked this latest gizmo of Eggman's. He jumped on with the other two, then started out over the swamp.

"It's real quiet mates," Dingo remarked.

"Yes, almost _too_ quiet," Sleet suspiciously replied.

"We should stick to the shadows," Fang said.

"Do that," Sleet answered. Fang steered towards the far edges, but all at once, seemingly from nowhere shot a laser, hitting the bike and throwing the trio off and into the swamp! The Marvellous Queen crashed to the ground, then disappeared into the gizmo Nack had.

Breaking the surface, coughing, they looked around. Sleet, angrily scanning the area, was first to see, and his eyes widened. "What!" he exclaimed. Dingo and Nack quickly turned. Dingo gasped, paling, and Fang blinked in disbelief.

"Team Vile," a voice greeted.

"Qu-Queen Alicia," Dingo stammered.

Sleet quickly snapped out of his shock and scowled. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Team Shield. Alicia, Rosemary, Bernadette, how nice to see you again after all these years. Is your husband still the soft hearted whelp he was when I first met him, Rosemary? Alicia, is your husband any better at protecting his family? Bernadette, how's life with a robot?" Sleet inquired.

"Can we not make them mad?" Nack hissed.

"Come on mate, you're dealing with royalty," Dingo pleaded.

"I've dealt with royalty in more intimate ways than this," Sleet retorted, as he clambered out of the muck for a second time, the other two following. He rose, then taunted, "You think you can stop us? Doctor Robotnick's plan is too far along."

"Yeah, you ain't got a chance," Dingo added.

"We'll beat you just like we beat your children," Fang stated with a grin, pulling his gun and spinning it.

"We may not be able to beat you, but we can try," Bernadette replied angrily.

"We don't want to fight," Rosemary quickly cut in, placing a restraining hand on her friend's shoulder. "We want to talk to you."

"This is foolish, Sleet. Stop it. Can you even _imagine_ the power that Eggman will release if he gets the Sceptre of Darkness? He's playing with fire, and he _will_ get burned," Alicia warned.

"Well, well, well, we've got spies Team Vile," Sleet said. "You know what happens to spies?"

"What?" Dingo asked, genuinely curious. Sleet slapped his own forehead.

Angrily, Fang answered, "They get killed, Dingo, killed."

"Oh, why didn't ya say so?" Dingo asked. Without awaiting Sleet's order, he ran at the three women with a roar!

Instantly Team Shield scattered. Bernadette dodged around Dingo, then struck him viciously, sending him into a tree. Dingo whirled and grabbed her arm, twirling her around and tossing her into it right after. She cried out in pain, then slowly began to stand up, teeth gritted.

Fang, meanwhile, called out his damaged bike. It would need to recharge after this, considering the laser damage, but for now it would get the job done. He leapt onto it and raced at Rosemary. Rosemary leapt into the air and flew right towards Nack challengingly. He drew his gun and shot, but somehow she managed to dodge. Ending up right above him, she stomped down on him, knocking him from his bike. Once more it disappeared. Hmm, Eggman still had a few bugs to work out. Annoying and crucial bugs. He got up from the ground and scowled at the fox woman. He quickly drew his pistol and fired off a round of shots into the air. She screamed, but luckily managed to avoid the missiles.

Sleet glared at Queen Alicia coldly, then raced at her, not giving the woman a chance to talk. Alicia dove out of the way then turned, saying, "Sleet, please! Can you begin to understand Mephiles' power? If he turns on you…"

"If he turns on me, he dies," Sleet simply remarked.

"You _must_ know better," Alicia said.

He drew his blade, answering, "Trust me, I know." How well he knew. He'd just hoped _they_ didn't. He wasn't too surprised they did, though. Luck wasn't on his side today. Or for the past few days, come to think of it, or weeks, or years, or since he was born.

"Trust? Hah! That was _Aleena's_ mistake! Don't expect _us_ to make the same one!" Bernadette called over, from her battle with Dingo. The dingo was steadily forcing her back, though.

"Sleet, you're an _idiot_!" Rosemary called, fighting with Nack.

"I know perfectly well what I'm getting into!" he shot back, taking his attention from Alicia. Immediately the woman leapt at him, tackling him down. In seconds, though, he'd pinned her. "Too easy. I could just kill you now and get it over with, but luckily for _you_, I'm in a rush." He leapt up, calling, "Fang, Dingo, regroup!"

Quickly the other Team Vile members joined their leader. Rosemary and Bernadette slid next to Alicia, glaring hatefully at them. "Step aside, ladies," Nack ordered, aiming his pistol. Bernadette snorted in derision.

"I think it's best you do what he says," Sleet said, drawing his own gun. Dingo pounded his fist into his hand, chuckling.

"Listen to reason for once in your life Sleet," Rosemary pled.

"Have you even stopped to think that maybe I just don't care whether or not Mephiles is released? I don't care whether he turns on us. The more problems for your children, the easier it is for _us_," Sleet replied.

"You'll only give _yourselves_ more problems. He will turn on you as well," Alicia stated.

After a moment, Sleet replied, "I know."

"Wait, we do?" Fang questioned, suddenly uncertain. Dingo looked fearful.

"There's nothing we can say to deter you, then," Bernadette said.

"You could try and kill us, but really, what chance do you have?" Sleet remarked tauntingly. "You're out of practice."

"We don't want to fight you. Maybe we couldn't stop you if we tried, but there are others who _will_ try," Bernadette stated.

Sleet scoffed, asking, "Your husbands? Team Knight after them? Don't bore me. Amadeus will be too easy. Remember, he was told in graphic detail all those gruesome stories the guards had about torturing me. With a little acting, he'll be done for. Jules, maybe, her brother? Hah, fat chance. As I recall, he was on _my_ side throughout that whole ordeal. He may be an enemy _now_, but I'm not worried. What about Max? He was always an enemy, but he cared deeply for Aleena. I act, I bring her up, he'll back down."

"Even if your predictions are right…" Rosemary began.

"Which they probably are," Bernadette said bitterly.

Rosemary continued, "Team Knight is out for blood. Charles _never_ trusted you. Bring up his little sister, it can go two ways. He may back down, or he may lose it on you. As for Argus and Titus…"

"They want you dead, Sleet," Alicia said. "And even before them, Team Freedom will be waiting. More than anyone else, _Aleena_ wants you dead. Vanilla feeds off of her friend's rage, and Big, he'll obey Aleena's every command. He knows the place of a subject."

This took Sleet off guard, they could tell. He fell silent, shifted uncomfortably, and twitched. Bernadette then quietly said, "We'll let you pass, but only because we don't want to fight you. We tried to reason with you, to warn you, but you wouldn't listen. That's _your_ mistake. For Aleena's sake, a long gone love, we had to try. Whether you turn back or not is your call, but we're leaving, and we're through negotiating with you."

With that, Rosemary leapt into the air, and the other two quickly followed. Instantly she flew off with Team Shield. Only once did they look back. Dingo and Fang watched after them, but Sleet hadn't moved, just stared vacantly into the forest. "We can only hope for the best," Rosemary said.

"He won't listen," Alicia stated.

Dingo and Nack turned to Sleet. After a moment's silence, Dingo asked, "What's the call Sleet? Are we heading back?"

"We can come up with a plausible story. Maybe then Robotnick won't take it out on _you_," Fang offered.

"They aren't going to scare us off the trail," Sleet replied, finally looking back at them. "Come on. We have a stupid imprisoned hedgehog to find." He stalked off into the bush. Nack and Dingo glanced worriedly at each other, but followed nonetheless.


	6. River Encounter

_**Vile Files Instalment 1: The Sceptre Of Darkness**_

River Encounter

"Get _them_! Trying to deter me from making a stupid mistake. I was _born_ to make stupid mistakes!" Sleet ranted as he sliced through the thick forest.

"I wouldn't be bragging about it," Nack whispered to Dingo. Dingo snickered.

"What are you chortling at Dingbat!" Sleet barked, whirling.

"N-nothin' Sleet. It's just funny that they thought you could talk you out of it," Dingo quickly covered.

"Whoa, good save," Fang complimented.

"Thanks Nack," Dingo replied.

"Bring up Aleena and he'll listen. Like Hades I will!" Sleet continued. "If anything they made me _more_ determined to find it!"

Boldly, Fang remarked, "They brought up a few legitimate points. We've heard what Mephiles is capable of, and Ix. Those two together could plunge this world into disaster, taking both good and bad with it."

Sleet paused for a split second, then said, "True."

"We're still goin' after it?" Dingo asked.

"Eggman's orders," Sleet replied.

"Since when do you obey orders?" Nack asked.

Sleet glared at him, then warned, "Don't complicate things."

"He ain't thinkin' this through," Dingo whispered uncertainly to Nack.

"Maybe it's the potential power that's _attracting_ him," Fang replied.

"He knows his limits. He can't think he can tame them, can he?" Dingo questioned.

"Better you try and fail than don't try at all," Nack remarked.

"Better safe than sorry. Better to die a hero than a coward. Better an alive coward than a dead brave. Never be afraid to stand up for what's right, even if you're standing alone. Who's stronger, the man who stands alone or the one who leans on others for help? There are hundreds of sayings. It doesn't mean they're all true, _despite_ what each individual believes," Sleet cut in. He'd heard.

"I don't think you're weak if ya work with others or take help," Dingo remarked.

Fang scoffed, saying, "I'm here with you two because I _had_ to be."

"One day you'll learn the hard way, Nack, which part of that saying is true or not," Sleet said.

"Yeah, what part's true?" Fang challenged.

"Figure it out yourself," Sleet replied.

"Which is it for _you_?" Nack demanded.

Sleet stopped suddenly, then looked back at him. After a moment, he simply answered, "Both."

"Hey mates, I hear a river," Dingo said suddenly. They listened.

"About time," Sleet grumbled on picking it out.

"Hey, at least we haven't had any misadventures since the swamp," Fang optimistically remarked.

"Exactly. And that's when you start worrying, my little sniper," Sleet replied, heading off. Nack and Dingo exchanged glances, then followed.

The trio went right up to the river and listened carefully. Unfortunately, they could hear hardly anything over the roar of the nearby waterfall and the wind. "I don't like this mate," Dingo complained.

"Me neither. We can't hear anything over this noise. How will we tell if someone's sneaking up on us?" Sleet wondered.

"Sleet, I heard a crack," Fang suddenly said.

"Hey, he used his canine hearing!" Dingo exclaimed. Sleet, though, wasn't focused. He blinked blankly at the weasel, then strained to hear. He didn't like this. He still couldn't hear.

"They're coming closer," Nack said.

"Which direction?" Sleet asked.

"I don't know," Fang admitted.

"Well that's helpful," Dingo worriedly said.

"Team Vile, fighting positions," Sleet ordered. Instantly the three got back to back to back, watching the bushes carefully. It was silent. They shifted uncomfortably and exchanged glances.

All at once they heard a noise. They could hardly gasp before Sleet was tackled violently, thrown from the others. "Sleet!" Nack and Dingo exclaimed. All at once they too were pounced.

Fang was first to react, having turned in time to spot the fox coming at him. He violently kicked up, saying, "Get off of me!"

The fox held on, slamming him down to the ground again. "Stay down boy," the fox warned.

Nack growled then grabbed his gun. The fox gasped and flew instantly off. Nack leapt up. Dingo pushed back against his attacker. "Whoa mates, it's a robot!" he called.

Sleet scrambled out from under his attacker in a panic, then turned. "King Acorn, Jules, Amadeus!" he shot in shock. Jules instantly pulled away from Dingo and hurried to the side of his fellow Team Knothole members. Dingo and Fang scrambled to Sleet's side.

"Don't tell me, you don't want to fight, you just want to talk," Sleet wryly remarked.

"They could've just said so!" Nack yelled, furious at being tackled.

"Oh, we'll fight if we must, don't doubt that," Max icily replied. Jules looked down.

"We'd prefer to talk. Tell us now what you want," Amadeus demanded.

"To get the Sceptre of Darkness and bring it back to Eggman," Dingo replied.

"Shut up Dingo," Sleet bit. Looking at them he added, "Go ahead, amuse me."

"You're going to die, Sleet, if you keep going," Jules suddenly said, looking up to meet the wolf's eyes.

"Try me," Sleet replied.

"We ain't gonna change our plans for old affiliations," Fang stated.

"As I recall, you weren't affiliated with any of us back then," Amadeus said, his tone warning the weasel to back off and shut up.

"I've heard," Nack replied, aiming his pistol at the three defiantly.

"Team Knight wants you dead, Sleet," Jules warned, ignoring the other two.

"Team Knight doesn't worry me," Sleet responded.

"You don't understand. We had you in our sights. You would be dead now if Jules and I hadn't talked Max out of it," Amadeus cut in, finally taking his eyes off of Fang. Sleet started at this.

"I _knew_ I heard something," Nack muttered. Sleet scowled at the weasel wolf.

"They'll get you, Sleet. Jules may not have held a grudge against you for what you did, granted he's not impressed either, but Chuck _does_. Amadeus may still pity you for the torture the guards inflicted on you, but Argus won't give a hoot. He'd repeat everything they did and _then_ some with his own hands," Max narrated. Sleet visibly shivered. Dingo cleared his throat, looking away. Fang looked curiously at his leader, wondering just what had happened in that torture chamber. Max continued, "As for me, I don't care what happens to you anymore. If you live, you live, if you die, you die. Titus, however, would give his right arm to see you hang. You'll get no mercy from them. This is your last chance."

"Not true. Team Freedom's still out there too your highness," Dingo stated.

"Do not think that just because my sister is with them they will be either the biggest or smallest challenge," Jules warned. "Plans can still change."

"I'm getting _tired_ of old references. _Forget_ the past. Queen Aleena has. So have I. I'm getting sick of you all trying to drag them up. Shut up, or we do this the hard way," Sleet icily stated, drawing his gun.

"Fine, then we'll do this the hard way," Amadeus answered.

"Bring it on Team Knothole," Dingo said, cracking his knuckles.

All at once the two groups rushed each other. Fang leapt into the air, straight for Amadeus, preparing to kick down at the fox. Amadeus gasped and moved to the side. Nack's foot stuck in the mud. Amadeus instantly went at him. Nack yanked free in time to brace himself for the attack.

Dingo went at Jules with a snarl. Jules simply stayed put, waiting. He caught the dingo as the two collided, and quickly he swung under Dingo then leapt up, kicking Dingo in the back in a typically Sonic fashion. Dingo growled then turned around. As Jules went for him again, Dingo caught the hedgehog's leg, sending him flying into a rock with a cry of pain!

Sleet shot at Max, but Max dove beneath the shot and raced at the wolf. Sleet could hardly gasp before Max had drawn his sword and struck. Sleet seized his shield and managed to block the blow. Slightly more on guard, now, Nic's words came back to him in force. Don't underestimate the Mobian Sanction. You'd think he'd learn to stop underestimating opponents.

Sleet put away his gun and drew his sword, sparring with the King. "You haven't lost your touch," Sleet remarked.

"You thought I _had_?" Max questioned, smirking. He struck and sliced, but Sleet blocked his attacks, scowling. The wolf kicked the man, sending him back.

"This is getting old. Let's wrap this up," Sleet said, annoyed.

Just then Dingo slid behind Sleet into a tree, having been kicked by Juled. The wolf looked at his partner in surprise. Dingo, dazed, spotted his ally, then asked, "Hey Sleet, why ya usin' the wrong hand?"

Max's eyes widened in shock, just noticing. Sleet blinked, then slapped his forehead, saying, "Ooh, you _idiot_! It's called the element of surprise! Get him comfortable then take him out!"

"Glad I found that out," Max remarked, quickly running at the wolf. Sleet gasped and turned, barely able to dodge. He was cut. Startled, he paused a moment, then growled, attacking full force. Max knew he couldn't keep up to the wolf. He was a match for _Aleena_ for crying out loud! Still, maybe he could beat him another way. His eyes lit up with a plan.

Sleet backed him into a tree, then stabbed. Max dodged, and the canine's blade became stuck. Instead of attacking, however, Maximillion pulled back and ordered, "Team Knothole, regroup!"

Amadeus and Jules looked at him, confused, but listened. "What are we doing?" Amadeus demanded.

"Walking them right into a trap," Max answered, looking pointedly at the raging river right by the waterfall, and the stepping stones leading across it. Instantly the other two caught on, and the trio bolted for the stones as if retreating.

"After them!" Sleet ordered, trying to pry the blade from the tree. Dingo came up to him and pulled it out without a problem, Sleet dangling in the air. He scowled at Dingo, ordering, "Put me down you monumental moron!"

Fang was already darting by. The weasel leapt nimbly to the first stepping stone. Team Knothole looked back, struggling not to slip or lose their balance. "This is getting tricky. I cannot get wet," Jules warned the others.

Amadeus suddenly cried out in pain. Instantly the other two stopped to look at him, worried. He cried, "My ankle!" Catching their confused gazes, he winked. They caught on. He was waiting for the others to get close. Team Vile might just be so distracted by the thought of a victory, that they'd forget Amadeus could fly.

"Hold on Amadeus," Max said, getting in on the act. He and Jules helped the fox rise, and glanced back. Sure enough, Team Vile was bounding over the stones like nothing. Dingo was the only one who looked even vaguely off balance. That would change soon. The rocks around the center of the river were deceivingly mossy, wet, and treacherously slippery.

Sure enough, just then Fang almost lost his balance, crying out in alarm before finding it again. His sudden stop, though, threw Sleet off, and the wolf almost fell in, exclaiming, "Whoa!"

"S-Sleet, it's really slippery," Dingo fearfully said.

"You think?" Sleet asked.

"All the easier to get rid of Team Knothole," Nack villainously said. Calling to King Acorn, he stated, "Don't worry your highness, I'll be sure to console your gorgeous daughter Sally! She's hot!"

Max scowled. Sleet blinked, then slapped his forehead, muttering, "Teenagers. Get moving weasel!" Fang frowned at his leader, but obeyed.

"Can we get them now?" Max asked through gritted teeth.

"Wait for it," Jules replied. "Get ready Amadeus."

"I was born ready," Amadeus replied, preparing to fly. Just as Team Vile dove, Amadeus shot into the sky, bringing his teammates with him!

Fang gasped as he landed where Jules and Amadeus had been. He tried to stop, but it was too late. He slid right into the river, crying, "Help!"

Sleet paled with a gasp. That rock was a death trap! There was no way they would be able to stop in time. Right after Fang, _he_ slid in, calling, "Dingo!"

"Whoa!" Dingo exclaimed, toppling into the raging river. The three cried out in terror as they were swept over the waterfall! From the air, Team Knothole quietly watched, then closed their eyes.

"Yet another young life lost," Max remarked bitterly.

"Fang?" Jules asked.

"Who else?" Amadeus questioned.

"They'll be back," Jules stated. Max and Amadeus worriedly looked to the hedgehog robot.


	7. Mountain Crusade

_**Vile Files Instalment 1: The Sceptre Of Darkness**_

(A/N: A more serious chapter than the other's, I'll admit. Exploring a deeper side of some, and a darker of others. Enjoy, and sorry for the delay.)

Mountain Crusade

The river raged, the rapids roaring onwards. Nothing came up. All at once, though, Dingo broke the surface, coughing and gasping. He quickly swam towards shore through the white water, and crawled onto land. He collapsed, panting. He looked around, then called, "Sleet, Nack!" No reply. He should look for the others, but he was too tired, and in pain. He didn't need to wonder about them for long, though, for the surface broke again, and Sleet came up, coughing and gasping, being pulled along.

Painfully the wolf pulled himself out of the strong currant onto shore, panting as well. "Help!" they heard Fang cry in terror. Sleet looked back at the river then frowned. The frown turned to a scowl as he followed the kit with his eyes. As Nack floated passed them, though near the shore, the hybrid tried to scramble to safety. He wasn't going to make it! All at once, though, Sleet grabbed the weasel's scruff and dragged him onto land.

Nack coughed violently, trying to get rid of the water in his lungs. He looked up at Sleet weakly, reluctantly mumbling, "Thanks."

"Hey mates, I ain't itchy or dirty anymore," Dingo remarked happily. They blinked at him, then frowned. The team turned onto their backs and looked up at the waterfall in the distance. "They're gone," Dingo added, dismayed.

"Who cares? We can get on our way now," Sleet said.

"Do you realize what this _means_?" Fang suddenly asked, voice strained.

The other two turned, curious. "What?" Dingo asked.

"They _beat_ us! Of all the teams we've faced, they _beat_ us," Nack said, still shocked. "I thought you said they were passed their prime, out of practice, weak! How could we lose to Team _Knothole_! We beat Team _Dark_! The Mobian Sanction can't be as powerful as ever, can it?" Nack demanded of Sleet, accusingly.

Sleet, though, appeared shocked, staring at the weasel in disbelief. Until then, he hadn't realized that little detail. Dingo, noticing this, remarked, "W-well, technically, they never beat us with their own hands. They tricked us."

"Like it matters! We've used trickery before!" Fang yelled. "They're not the Sonic Heroes! They're not Shadow! They're not Metal Sonic! They're not Dark Oak! They're the _parents_ of heroes! Are we losing our touch? Has this journey really turned us on each other so much that we're _losing_? I mean, where's the teamwork?" he asked, worried.

"Snap out of it!" Sleet barked. Fang fell silent, looking uncertainly up at the sky again.

For a time the three were quiet. Finally Dingo said, "Are we gonna keep going?"

"Of course we are," Sleet answered, standing up. Looking down at his teammates, he declared, "Don't let this loss get to your heads. It means nothing. They retreated. We've lost more often than _this_. We'll get back on track though, just wait," Sleet assured. Fang and Dingo nodded. Fang called out his Marvellous Queen, now fairly operational. Not enough to fly right over the mountain, of course-they'd have to fly up a path-but operational enough. The three climbed on.

"To the mountains, then?" Nack questioned.

"Where else?" Sleet replied. Nack nodded, and the group flew off.

For a while the trio flew up the peak. Finally, though, Fang stopped his bike on a plateau. "What's wrong mate?" Dingo asked.

Fang answered, "It's getting too rough up ahead. Besides, remember when the Queen was struck by that falling boulder? I told you there was no problem. I stand corrected. She's behaving weird. I need to give her a break. I can't even get her much more off the ground than this."

"I hope you don't show the same mercy to Princess Sally when you finally get around to killing her," Sleet bit, in a bad mood, climbing off with the other two and sitting.

"Luckily for you I'm too tired to answer," Fang growled, eyes narrowing dangerously at the wolf. He leaned on his air bike. Sleet bristled and snarled, standing up.

"Hey, keep quiet, the both of ya! This is the reason we lost to Team Knothole, arguing and not working together!" Dingo bit, finally losing his temper and daring to step out of place and take control.

Sleet and Nack looked at him in surprise. "That was one of the more clever things you've said," Sleet finally remarked, expression becoming his regular brooding one. The wolf, though, also caught Nack's bitter and scheming gaze, as the weasel glanced at him. Once more Nicolette's words came back to him. If he's restless, he's not happy, when he's not happy, he usually turns on the current team he's with…

The wolf didn't like the attitude Fang was getting. The weasel wolf hybrid had betrayed two teams he'd been in before, including one filled with his own kind. If that brat was getting it into his head that he could overthrow _him_… Sleet had to force himself to calm down. Nack was getting edgy and warning the wolf off with aggressive and aggravated sounds. Dingo was prepared to try and step in. The animosity in the air between the three was obvious.

Let the pest try. In a wolf pack, though, if a young male tried to usurp the alpha male, the two would fight for the position. More often than not, the alpha won. Sleet had no doubts he would put this weasel upstart in his place, if the time came. Did he? The battles with both Teams Shield and Knothole were coming back to him in vivid detail. His own words came back to haunt him. Passed their prime... Team Shield was defeated a little _too_ easily. Team Knothole, though they had won, had only gained victory through a trick, having to run otherwise. They were all around his age, maybe slightly older. He was getting ahead of himself. He was only thirty-six. That wasn't old, or even middle aged. He was still young enough. Besides, if age mattered, the Sonic Heroes would have destroyed Team Vile the _first_ time.

Still, both Dingo and Nack were far younger than himself. The two were getting chummy right now, speaking in hushed tones. Fang's eyes kept darting at Sleet, and Dingo once in a while followed his gaze. He couldn't hear them. He didn't like this feeling. He remembered how Fang had picked out the sound of Team Knothole before him. He should have heard them coming. Again he realized how much younger than him they were, even Dingo. Nack could easily convert Dingo to his side. That dodo didn't have the ability to know better. If they turned on him together… Would he be able to hold his own?

His mouth fell open slowly in realization. It hit him with a force. He didn't know. His arms slowly unfolded, and he stood straight, looking at them in disbelief, hurt. He'd always known his limits before, his abilities. He'd once feared nothing, no one. He could tell instantly if he could overcome a challenge or not. Few, if any, beat him. Now, though… Already Fang could outshoot him. Already Dingo was stronger than him. Fang was what, sixteen, eighteen, something around there. Dingo was still in his twenties, for crying out loud.

Sleet shifted uncomfortably. Absently he took the emblem from his chest. He held it in his palm and looked down at it solemnly. It hit him then, his own mortality. For the first time, he realized just how much of his life had passed him by. It had been flooded by first a young man's dreams, a young man's lust for adventure, a young man's love of a challenge, a young man's skill, the thrill of the hunt. When, exactly, had it become flooded by bitterness, pain, longing, anger, lust for revenge… love?

When had he become so blissfully unaware of the passing of time? When had he forgotten that life had a limit? When had he given up everything he'd ever hoped and dreamt of and focused on one fruitless goal? Why, all of a sudden, did he feel like just giving up on everything?

"Sleet?" a voice suddenly asked. He blinked and looked quickly up. Dingo. He and Fang were looking at him curiously.

He looked back at the emblem. All of a sudden he ached to say things he'd yearned to for so long. All of a sudden he longed to just surrender to his enemies, to his own _partners_, and let them do to him what they would. All of a sudden he pined for death, the very thing he once feared. He didn't fear it anymore. All of a sudden he longed to burst into tears, to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness from the immortals themselves; from everyone he'd ever wronged. No… Not from everyone. He didn't care about everyone. From her. Just her.

He suddenly felt panicked, smothered, like he was trapped, caged. A normal life? A family? It was too late for _any_ of it. Had he _ever_ really wanted that? Yes, _and_ no. He'd tossed that natural instinct to the wind before her, for he'd loved his freedom, his solitude. It had returned with their first kiss, even earlier. It had vanished once more after her. He'd thrown his life away for _one_ _woman_, yes, but not in the way he'd wanted, yet _exactly_ in the way he wanted. He loved villainy, hated heroism, loved money, hated losing. Why then, was he suddenly thinking so deeply? Why the sudden soul search? Why was he suddenly so terrified?

He was shaking. He caught his breath, and the emblem slipped from his hand. He fell back against the rocks, hand held to his head, looking down at the ground in terror. "Sleet!" Nack exclaimed, moving towards him along with Dingo. Sleet blinked at the emblem, then picked it up, replacing it once more.

He looked up at them, but no sooner had he done so, then he felt pain tear through his whole being. He howled in agony and collapsed to the ground. What was this? "We're being attacked!" Dingo cried in alarm, quickly catching onto what was happening.

"Battle positions!" Fang ordered.

Sleet gasped and staggered up, or tried. All at once, however, he felt himself tackled from the side, and both he and his attacker rolled a little ways down the path! He heard Nack cry out in alarm, and saw the weasel being carried into the air and tossed up then attacked. A rabbit woman. Vanilla. He spotted Dingo being slammed into the rock face by a big cat. Big. Then he focused on his own attacker the moment they stopped rolling, separate now.

He looked at the person scowling. The scowl, though, became a look of terror, and he gasped, paling. He felt himself shaking once more. No, not now! Any time but now! Not her. "Aleena?" he squeaked, but his tone came out fearful, not the usual bite, filled with hatred. She met his eyes, her own blazing like a thousand suns, hatred boiling over. He couldn't do this. Not now. He wasn't ready. Before he could even control his actions, he'd turned and run away from her, fleeing towards his comrades, trying to escape. Aleena blinked in shock, then raced after him.

He made it to the plateau, then turned to face her, finally getting a grip. He caught her as she attacked, but he could only block. He couldn't fight! Why couldn't he fight! He felt panicked again. His mind was still whirling with his thoughts. He couldn't win this. He couldn't focus on this!

"Sleet!" Nack cried, as Vanilla attacked him quickly in the air. Finally she gave him enough room to fall, and Fang landed on the ground hard. He cried out in pain, then barely managed to roll before Vanilla was right next to him.

"Team Freedom, not good! What do we do!" Dingo called, as he shoulder tackled Big into the cliff.

Sleet couldn't answer. He could only look at the hedgehog queen in horror, helplessness. "Sleet! What's the plan!" Fang repeated, dodging Vanilla's attacks, then leaping on his tail into the air and over her. The wolf couldn't answer, and instantly Dingo and Nack knew that something was very wrong with their leader. They were on their own.

The queen spun around and kicked. Sleet ducked under then ran once more. Just then, however, Big and Dingo got in the way, blocking off his escape. He gasped and turned, only to dodge another strike. He backed into the cliff face. "Froggy and I got Dingo Queen Aleena!" Big slowly exclaimed. Sleet glanced over long enough to tell that Dingo was pinned beneath a boulder Big must have hit with his bat.

"The sniper is subdued Aleena!" Vanilla called. Sleet spotted her in the air, holding Fang upside down by his tail. The weasel's gun was on the ground. He himself was next, Sleet realized. He turned ahead to look at the approaching hedgehog woman nearing him slowly. Curse her! Curse her a thousand times! Curse her to Hades! His eyes should have been blazing defiantly, burning with hatred, but all he could do was watch in disbelief, helpless. Why was he just looking? She must have noticed too, for her merciless eyes gave way to curiosity, and she slowed down.

Something was wrong, Aleena realized. Why wasn't he attacking her, even as she neared him? Why was he looking at her like that? Why was it unnerving her, making her become fearful. She noticed that she was slowing steadily, afraid to continue on. Her eyes went from curious, to worried, uncertain. She watched him nervously. Something was wrong with him. She stopped abruptly, within easy reach, and just stared.

Instantly the others sensed something different, and simply watched, ceasing to struggle. Vanilla and Fang landed cautiously, Vanilla letting him go. Big lifted the boulder off of Dingo to let the canine up. The two stood next to each other to observe.

She shifted uncomfortably. Why did he look so haunted, so tormented, so drained? What had happened? Surely not the electric shock. He'd had worse. She shuddered at the memory. That was how they'd dealt with him, he told her, on the eve of his 'execution.' Why was she suddenly trying to resist the urge to ask if he were alright? It was a battle she knew she'd lose. She was too kind hearted. "Sleet?" she questioned. The tone she used wasn't _meant_ to sound so terrified and meek.

All at once, all his thoughts tore through his mind once more. The onslaught was too great. He couldn't fight back. He was shaking again, he knew, and visibly too. Longing, regret, uncertainty, vulnerability; Ancient Walkers, why now? All at once, with a sudden intake of breath, he fell to the ground kneeling, and seized her hand kissing it tenderly, imploringly, just as _she_ had once, years ago, when he was sick and dying. He hated himself for it with a passion. The gesture was so weak, so pathetic, and the tears threatening his eyes weren't helping. She covered her mouth with her free hand, eyes wide in a mix of horror, shock, misery, and pity.

Words were trying to come from his mouth, as he held the back of her hand to his forehead, ending the kiss. A part of him was telling him to cry one thing. Forgive me. I'm sorry. I still love you. His conscious mind was screaming the opposite. The thought of asking her for such things appalled him. He felt nauseated at the idea. He didn't _want_ her forgiveness, he wanted her _hatred_. He _wasn't_ sorry. He'd never _be_ sorry. He _didn't_ love her, oh no. He _abhorred_ her with a passion greater than anything in the universe.

As true as all of this was, however, it still didn't explain why he choked back a sob, tears falling from his eyes, and kissed her hand once more in the most tender and loving way he ever had, as if silently begging for forgiveness. It didn't explain why she suddenly sobbed, or why as soon as he took his lips from her hand, he shot up like lightning, eyes dry immediately, no hint he'd ever shown such a weakness, then looked at her icily, hatefully. Nor why, through threatening tears-threatening, mind you, not falling-she was looking at him with the same gaze, forcing back the sadness, the misery. Nor why he still held her hand, then finally dropped it as suddenly as he'd taken it. Unforgivin. Always unforgiven.

There was silence a long moment, then all at once he turned from her, walking away towards the peak, saying, "Fang, Dingo, come on." Aleena just stood looking down at the ground. Vanilla didn't try to stop Fang from following nervously. Big hardly even looked, when Dingo walked away. They just sensed this wasn't the time to interfere, and they wouldn't have even spared a second glance, if something hadn't happened right then to make things even more complicated.

Team Freedom regrouped, as Vile walked away, not watching after them. Sleet suddenly heard a noise. A rock being kicked. Before he could even gasp and look up, however, there was a bang, and he felt an agonizing pain tear through his neck! Team Freedom heard it too and whirled in shock. The wolf yelped in anguish, collapsing to the ground, clutching his throat in terror. "Sleet!" Nack and Dingo cried in horror. Aleena gasped and paled. Vanilla watched, hands covering her mouth in shock, and Big could only blink in disbelief. Even _he_ knew this wasn't good.

The wolf knew what had happened. He'd been shot in the throat. This was bad. So bad. He coughed, but it wasn't a normal cough. No. This was the cough of a dying man, choking on his own blood. He was trying to stop the bleeding, but it was leaking through his fingers. "No, no, no, Sleet, come on, don't do this!" Nack pled, lifting Sleet's head up so he would cough out the blood instead of choke on it. Dingo supported his body in a sitting position.

"Perfect shot," a voice coldly said. The trio looked up the mountain in shock, only to see their attackers. Sleet wheezed in growing disbelief, excitement, terror. He knew that voice. There stood Team Knight, Titus smirking coldly, having spoken, Argus grinning victoriously, a smoking gun aimed at the three.

"I wish. If it were perfect, he'd be dead," Argus replied.

"We weren't planning on a quick end, were we?" Titus questioned.

"We're expected to show mercy, sadly," Argus replied, glaring at the three.

"Argus, Titus, Chuck!" Aleena exclaimed in shock, trying to go towards them. Vanilla held her back, though.

"Aleena, are you okay?" Chuck demanded, turning from the wolf to look at her. Aleena could only stare, disbelief and fear in her eyes. Why fear? Surely not fear of Team Knight? Surely not for the wolf? Sir Charles turned to Sleet with a scowl, saying, "If you hurt her, I'll kill you myself!"

"Does she look hurt?" Sleet snidely sneered, struggling to speak.

"Will you shut up, you'll make things worse," Fang hissed.

"What do _you_ care?" Sleet demanded, but he could say no more.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Nack questioned.

"Well, none of us have been gettin' along well, mate. You and Sleet especially," Dingo replied for the wolf.

"So?" Fang shot.

"Shut up!" Titus barked. The two looked back at Team Knight worriedly.

"Your journey ends here," Argus remarked, reloading the gun.

Instantly, Nack went from fearful, to furious. He shot up from the ground, leaving Dingo to lean their leader against a rock. Dingo then stood also, scowling. "You're goin' down ya freaks!" Fang furiously screamed. "Ain't no _way_ we're letting you win!"

"Ya, what he said," Dingo backed up. Instantly Nack drew his gun and fired like a maniac!

"No!" Aleena screamed, trying to run ahead again. This time Big had to help hold her back.

Team Knight gasped and hit the ground, avoiding the brunt. They had to move, though. Charles suddenly dashed towards the remaining two and tackled Fang. Dingo, though, charged towards Argus and Titus. Argus gasped and aimed at him, but Dingo was fast enough to knock it from Argus' hand and throw Argus to the ground. Titus gasped as Dingo began to pummel his friend. Desperately Argus blocked. Titus checked the dingo off of Argus and began attacking with a sword. Instantly Dingo was cut deeply by the blade, making the canine yelp. Dingo pulled back and ran in fear. He had nothing to block the blade! That was _Sleet's_ job!

Seeing this predicament, Sleet painfully reached for the shape shifting remote and shot it at Dingo. Dingo cried out in alarm, but steadily he changed shape until he became a tank! He could hold it no longer, and the wolf dropped it weakly, focusing on trying to stop the bleeding. Dingo took a minute to process this, but seeing Titus backing away and Argus looking horrified was enough to get him moving. He laughed and shot at them. The duo dove to the sides.

Meanwhile, Nack desperately tried to get his gun, but Chuck was too fast. The hedgehog had taken it in seconds and tossed it to the side. Fang was now forced to use his natural skill. Fair enough. He was pretty darn fast. He was speed when he was with Bean and Bark. The weasel soon enough wriggled free, then leapt over Uncle Chuck. He turned and kicked the man into the cliff. Chuck cried out in pain and barely whirled in time to block Fang's next frenzied attacks.

"Chuck!" Aleena shrieked, trying to pull free and go to her big brother's aid.

"Titus, get above him! There's a loose boulder up there!" Argus called.

"I know! What do you think I've been _trying_ to do? Get me an opening and I can get there!" Titus snapped back.

"Opening?" Argus asked, fearfully looking up at tank Dingo. He swallowed, then dove for his gun and shot at the face! Dingo yelped in pain, and Titus instantly seized the opportunity. He flew up above the dingo and to the boulder. Getting behind it he looked down, timed when to push, then did so.

Dingo cried out in pain as the boulder hit him. "Not again," he moaned. A rock fell onto Sleet's shape shifting remote. Sleet only watched tiredly, helplessly, as Dingo was turned back to normal. Fang, at least, was still in the game, right? Not for long. Nack fought viciously, but with Dingo out of commission, it became three on one. Without his gun, Nack had almost no chance. He beat down Chuck, but Argus pried him off, and when Fang was about to get the upper hand there, Titus took over, and the weasel was downed.

Nack and Dingo out of the way, Team Knight, panting, turned their attention to Sleet. The wolf's protectors were gone. They advanced to him. Sleet could only scowl hatefully up at the trio. Slowly Team Freedom came onto the scene, facing Team Knight. Vanilla looked pityingly at Sleet. Big looked worriedly at the canine. Aleena never turned, just stared at the team, strained. "Leave them. Let's go," Chuck finally said, suddenly catching his sister's torn expression, and Vanilla and Big's worry.

"Not a chance," Argus protested.

"They've been beaten, leave them," Charles repeated.

"They need to die. If not all of them, then the wolf at least," Titus argued.

"He'll probably _die_ from that _injury_," Chuck stated. "Dingo ain't gonna be much trouble, and Fang's only a teenager. You really want to kill a _kid_?"

"Kill, no, arrest, yes," Argus protested.

"That wolf has miraculously survived time and time again. I say we finish him while we can," Titus said.

Hearing all of this, Vanilla concernedly looked at Aleena, saying, "Aleena, what do we do?"

Aleena could only watch the arguing Team Knight. She sensed the wolf right next to her. She knew she was Team Vile's only hope. Still, she said nothing. Vanilla looked once more at the wolf. She remembered all those years ago, when she was young. She'd liked him once. A school girl's crush. She never trusted him, but she was too naïve to dislike him. He caught her gaze and scowled, growling lowly. She looked away, blushing. How hadn't she seen? Big looked from Team Knight to Sleet and back.

All at once, Sleet, on catching Aleena's uncertainty, asked her, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Why waste your breath on one lowly subject when there are so many others calling for you, crying out for their _ever_ gracious, _ever_ beautiful, _ever_ powerful queen?" The same question he'd asked once before.

Aleena visibly stiffened, and Team Knight shot a sharp look their way. Weakly Nack struggled onto hands and knees to watch. Dingo listened as well, leaning on the cliff for support after getting out from under the boulder. After a moment, Aleena turned to the wolf and just gazed at him. He stared right back. There was silence. Finally she answered, "I won't."

He chuckled darkly. "Good girl," he muttered. A praise, she knew. He had complimented her cruel choice. She closed her eyes. She wasn't like him. She would never be like him. She wasn't the cruel one here, was she? He was shaking again, but this time not from a breakdown. This time it was from loss of blood. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Chaos, no. If he fell asleep now, he might never get up again!

Aleena watched expressionlessly as the canine slipped into darkness with a groan of pain. Chuck once more turned to the others, saying, "He won't survive, let's leave. We'll get the sceptre and destroy it." Reluctantly, Argus and Titus agreed and headed off. Charles, though, turned to Aleena, who was watching the wolf quietly. She looked tired, melancholy. Seriously he stated, now that Argus and Titus were out of hearing range, "He'll pull through, like always. Unless, of course, you finish him off. I wish you would, Aleena, but I won't be his judge, _or_ his executioner. Please, little sister, don't make a mistake." With that, Chuck hurried after the other two.

Fang and Dingo, having heard this, exchanged glances. They turned back and scrambled towards the wolf. "Aleena, what do we do?" Vanilla questioned as Nack reached his leader. The weasel could only look helplessly at him. He didn't know what to do. He had the strangest sense of déjà vu, and it terrified him. Why? He forced it back, though, and sat cross legged, watching his leader. Aleena saw the boy's reaction. She knew it, and felt a pang of pity. Dingo reached the two and just looked at his partner. Finally he looked down sadly.

"We should leave, Queen Aleena. Froggy thinks they might attack us if Sleet dies," Big warned.

Dingo glanced at the queen, then back down. Aleena knew he wanted to say something. She knew it would be a plea, as he had when Sleet was sick, but he didn't dare try. He knew it wouldn't do any good. She'd made up her mind. Finish him off, or leave him to die, for sparing him was out of the question. For any parent, the choice between a spouse and child was a simple one, in the long run. She was no different. You see, compared to her children, her wolf was nothing. To save his life would mean the possibility of losing her brood, and she wouldn't do it, no matter what she felt. Even if she had loved him as deeply as she once did. Even if things had turned out as she'd once wanted.

Aleena turned away, eyes closed tightly. Then why couldn't she bring herself to order it? Curse her mercy, her pity. Without it, she wouldn't be about to make this next decision. She wouldn't make this choice, this proclamation she knew might be a mistake. "If you want to help him, Vanilla, you know how. I won't decide." She was serious. She knew what she wanted, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't be his executioner. Not again. She wouldn't be his saviour. She wouldn't be anything to him. With that, she turned and walked swiftly off, regretting that she hadn't asked it of her brother instead of her big hearted best friend, whom she hoped would leave well enough alone, but at the same time suspected she might not.

"Oh dear, Big, go after her," Vanilla directed, as Fang and Dingo looked at Team Freedom in disbelief. The rabbit hated having this thrown on her, but she understood why Aleena had done it.

"Okay," Big agreed. With that, he followed.

Vanilla turned to the wolf and sighed, wondering if Aleena already knew this was a mistake but went through with it anyway, cursing herself the whole way. Something was telling her she did. She wished her best friend would stop doing so on purpose. The rabbit wanted to help the wolf. She wanted to help everyone, though. She leaned in, as if to help, but then paused. No, she wouldn't let this happen. Her friend didn't need this mistake. Leave him. That was her decision.

She rose, preparing to go. However, on seeing the concern on Dingo's face, and some hidden emotion in Fang's, she paused. After a moment she sighed, then assured, "He'll be fine. I can tell you to stop the blood, but he'll have to do the rest on his own. I won't help him. I can't." With that, she walked away, and Fang and Dingo turned once more to watch Sleet.


	8. The Sceptre Obtained

_**Vile Files Instalment 1: The Sceptre Of Darkness**_

(A/N: Probably my updates will become weekend now, since I'm starting college. We'll see, though. Enjoy.)

The Sceptre Obtained

Sleet groaned, eyes fluttering meekly open. "He's awake!" Dingo exclaimed. Sleet blinked groggily, sitting up and looking around, confused. His head was pounding and he felt unbelievably dizzy.

"About time," Fang said, scrambling over to Dingo and Sleet.

"What happened?" Sleet inquired. All at once, though, he remembered and gasped. "How much did I lose!" he demanded.

"A whole lot," Nack answered.

"You should be dead, mate," Dingo said. He then explained all that had occurred, as Nack offered Sleet some water, which he all too gratefully took.

Sleet blinked. So, Aleena had overcome her nature and left him to die, had she? Good. He was impressed. He didn't want her help anyway. "Team Knight's on their way to the Sceptre of Darkness. With _our_ luck, they'll probably end up beating us there. Two defeats in a row. This is getting ridiculous," Fang complained.

"Let's not make it a triad then," Sleet replied. "Is your air bike ready to go?"

"Yeah, but we aren't gonna beat them," Nack said.

"We don't need to beat them there. We just need to jack their victory," Sleet answered. "We find them, they're as good as dead. They think I'm gone. They won't be in much of a rush."

"You all better in the head now daddy?" Nack questioned with a teasing smirk, purposely trying to sound like a concerned child.

Sleet glared at him, unimpressed. Nack chortled. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Sleet demanded.

"You were actin' weird mate. Ya weren't bein' much of a leada either," Dingo remarked.

Sleet face palmed then ordered, "Come on you imbeciles. Let's go." He staggered up, for a moment wavering unsteadily. He hoped he'd get over it fast enough to be of some use. Quickly he regained his footing, saying, "Let's get there fast." Fang and Dingo exchanged glances, uncertain as to Sleet's condition. Still, they obeyed.

"There it is," Sleet said excitedly, as he looked through the binoculars.

"Let me see," Nack insisted, seizing them and peering. "Looks like the coast is clear. Let's get that thing and go, before Team Knight gets here."

"But Fang, they might be here already," Dingo remarked.

"I don't see anything other than the Sceptre," Fang defended.

"All the more reason to be cautious," Sleet warned. Nack and Dingo nodded. The wolf seemed back to normal. He certainly wasn't hurting anymore. The only hint he'd been at death's door was the bandage wrapped around his neck. "Come on," Sleet said, drawing his sword and moving towards the sceptre, looking cautiously around. Fang drew his gun and followed. Dingo prepared to use his fists.

As they neared it, they became excited. Quickly their guard was going down. They were within inches! Sleet's eyes glittered greedily. "Hello there," he remarked, reaching for it.

"I got it!" Dingo exclaimed, seizing it before Sleet could touch it.

Sleet scowled, then hit Dingo upside the head, shooting, "Idiot! _I_ should have grabbed it first! With _your_ record, you'll probably end up breaking it!" He seized it violently from Dingo, then grinned at it evilly.

"Maybe I should hold it," Nack remarked.

Sleet frowned back at him, saying, "And maybe I should throw myself under your command and mercy declaring you supreme overlord of Mobius."

"And maybe I should marry your sista," Dingo cut in.

"What!" Fang exclaimed furiously, whirling on Dingo. "Why you creep!" he shot, leaping at Dingo and knocking him down. The two battled, rolling around viciously. Sleet blinked at them blankly, then face palmed, shaking his head.

With an annoyed sigh, he asked, "Must I do everything around here?"

He started towards them to pry them apart, but all at once he felt himself kicked from behind! "Oomph!" he gasped, winded as he fell. The Sceptre slid from his grasp, and he looked up with a horrified gasp. He rolled over quickly, fearfully, and found himself staring right into Argus, Titus, and Chuck's faces!

"You just don't die, do you?" Titus questioned.

"Whoa! Dingo, Fang, here now!" Sleet exclaimed in horror. The other two froze and turned. They paled on seeing the threat. Next thing Sleet knew, Argus had lifted him from the ground.

"Oh, hello Captain, lovely day, isn't it?" Sleet nervously questioned, shrugging innocently.

"Stow it wolf," Titus warned, aiming at the wolf. "We knew you'd come here looking for us and the sceptre if you lived. Well you can't have it."

"You couldn't give up, could you?" Charles asked, and Sleet could tell by the look on the hedgehog's face that he, if no one else, knew _exactly_ why Team Vile's leader was still alive.

"This time no mistakes. I'm taking a headshot," Titus declared, cocking the gun. Sleet gasped.

Dingo and Nack watched in shock. All at once, Fang spotted the Sceptre of Darkness nearby. He gritted his teeth and leapt for it. Determinedly he shot up and held it in the air, saying, "You shoot, I shatter it!" Team Knight froze. Sleet cringed. The weasel had lost it! Mephiles wasn't their _friend_! If Nack unleashed that power, _they'd_ be as good as dead _too_! But wait. Team Knight knew next to nothing about the sceptre. They wouldn't know that. Hopefully. Fang continued to prove himself. Sleet smirked proudly.

Team Knight glared at Nack furiously, but Titus never moved to squeeze the trigger, and Argus continued to hold Sleet off the ground. After a moment, Chuck said, "Let him go."

"What?" Argus asked.

"Drop him. We can't afford to have Mephiles unleashed," Chuck repeated.

"Either way he'll be unleashed," Titus stated.

"Maybe so, but if I know Eggman, he'll have some plan, no matter how farfetched, on how to contain his powers. _We've_ got _squat_," Chuck stated.

"We have to stop them," Argus said through gritted teeth. He longed to just end this now. Sleet caught the glare and grinned innocently.

"I say we kill him and take our chances," Titus stated. Fang hoped they didn't call his bluff.

"Put him down," Chuck bluntly said. "At least we'll still have a chance to stop them then." Looking directly at Sleet, he stated, "We'll regroup with the others, and we'll hunt you down like the dog you are. We'll pry that stick from your cold dead hands if we have to. You ain't gonna get away so easily."

Sleet bit back about a hundred sharp remarks and held his tongue. Now wasn't the time to upset the balance. One wrong word, they'd call the bluff, and he was a dead man, along with his team. "Sleet?" Dingo asked, surprised at the lack of words.

"You heard him Dingo," Sleet calmly said. He hated this _so_ much. "Put me down you buffoon," he coldly ordered Argus. Argus growled lowly, but placed the wolf down. Quickly Sleet scampered back to his team. He took the Sceptre from Nack, they looked back, then they ran off.

"I can't believe we're letting them get away," Titus said, frustrated.

"We didn't have a choice sonny. They had us," Charles stated.

"At least there's still a chance to stop them. We know where that temple is. Let's regroup with the others," Argus said. Furious they'd been bested, at least Argus and Titus, Team Knight walked off.

"Tell me you weren't really going to shatter it," Sleet said to Fang.

"You crazy? I'm not Dingo. I have an idea of what sort of power we're dealing with," Nack replied.

"Hey," Dingo complained.

"Suck it up," Fang shot.

"Oh will you both shut up!" Sleet demanded. Dingo and Nack fell silent. "Good. Now let's get this over with. This Sceptre needs to be recharged," the wolf said. "Nack, the map. Dingo, get Nic on line."

"Done mate," Dingo replied, displaying the screen.

"Luckily I heard all of that. I was just about to let you have it for waking me," Nic said as she popped onto the screen. She saw the Sceptre of Darkness, and her eyes lit up.

Nack brought the map out, and the trio stopped. Sleet examined it a moment, then stated as he pointed, "We leave the Sceptre at this Sacred Temple here. Apparently some ancient power guards it. Enough to keep Mephiles contained, despite anything, including a team-up with Ix. We leave, Team Evil gets it. Eggman fly's them to the Twilight Cage."

"And we finally get some downtime," Fang remarked, relieved.

Sleet looked at him, eyes closed halfway in an expression that seemed to say, 'typical teenager.' He turned back, continuing, "Anyway, Team Evil captures Ix and brings him back in the Sceptre. They then leave it at this same Sacred Temple so it can recharge. We then go to get it."

"Docta' Robotnick releases them, and they have ta work for _us_. Docta' Eggman's got a plan to contain them, don't he?" Dingo inquired.

"If he could contain Dark Oak, he can contain Mephiles and Ix," Nic remarked.

"Not necessarily," Fang worriedly said. "Sleet, I don't like this."

Sleet nodded in silent agreement. "I think things are going to get a lot harder for everyone," he finally remarked, looking at the sky. "Somehow I doubt we're through with ultimate life forms and super powered enemies. Both us, _and_ the Sonic Heroes." The others exchanged glances worriedly.


	9. Team Evil, Go

_**Vile Files Instalment 1: The Sceptre Of Darkness**_

(A/N: Sorry for the wait. School and all. By the end of this we transition to Team Evil for a while now. Inspiration for this chapter came from the Sonic Underground episode where they meet their deceased Egyptian ancestor Amunrapie, and Sleet uses Dingo in a clever way. Enjoy.)

Team Evil, Go

It was pouring rain as Team Vile cut their way through obstacles, heading towards the temple. "Rain. Of course. It would have to rain. Why ain't I surprised? At least we get to head back to civilization soon. Then again, Nic'll be waiting on the island," Nack sulked.

"S-S-S-Sleet, it-it's c-c-c-cold," Dingo stuttered.

"Ice rain," Fang moaned. "It cuts right through ya. The wind ain't helping either. It's biting." Just then thunder struck so loud that Dingo cried out in alarm, and Nack nearly jumped out of his skin. Lighting lit up the sky the same moment.

Sleet chuckled icily enough to match the weather. They looked at him blankly as he sliced through another obstacle. "Sleet?" Dingo asked.

Sleet looked back, saying, "The weather. It was like this around the night the queen was forced to give up her children. Imagine how she felt. As far as _I'm_ concerned, it's the best day I've seen since… never mind." Nack and Dingo exchanged uncertain glances.

All at once, Sleet stopped. They nearly ran into him. They looked up, and Fang smirked coldly, saying, "We're here."

"About time," Dingo complained.

"Who wants to do the honours?" Sleet questioned.

"Me, me, pick me!" Fang exclaimed quickly, seizing the sceptre then leaping on his tail towards the altar.

"Watch out for traps!" Sleet called after him.

"Wait, traps!" Nack exclaimed, landing. Sure as night followed day, he felt something move. He looked down and cried out in alarm. He dove to the side, just as a jet of flame shot from the ground! "Holy mackerel!" he exclaimed.

"Oh Dingo," Sleet called in a singsong voice, smirking at the dingo and pulling out the morphing device.

"No, not that, anything but that Sleet!" Dingo exclaimed. Sleet zapped him, turning him into a bowling ball.

Picking him up, he called to Fang, "Don't move! Dingo will check for traps!"

"Sleet, no!" Dingo cried. Too late. Sleet rolled him straight towards Fang. Nack grinned and jumped over the ball as it rolled on, springing multiple flame jets. Spears jumped from the ground and any ruins still standing, as well as deadly darts and arrows. Finally Dingo came to a halt at the base of the stairs and groaned.

"Good job mate," Nack said, easily striding up to bowling ball Dingo and patting it. Dingo groaned. Fang continued on, using Dingo to check for traps where he guessed he'd land if he leapt or stepped. Soon enough the two reached the top of the altar.

"Finally," Dingo groaned. Sleet pulled out his communicator and typed down a long code. He wryly remembered why he hadn't called for it yet. All at once, his hover scooter appeared. He smiled then leapt on, flying up towards them, dodging the still working traps as easily as skating around trees and rocks.

He came next to them, and Dingo demanded angrily, "Why didn't ya do that _before_?"

"Two reasons. One, the code is impossibly long. It takes a minute just to type it down, and you both know that. Two, I forgot it was even available," Sleet replied.

"Hey, you gave _me_ trouble for forgetting my Marvellous Queen. Why can't we give _you_ trouble?" Fang protested.

"Because, I'm the boss," Sleet snipped.

"Eggman surpasses ya mate," Dingo grumbled, rubbing a sore backside. He'd been burned a couple times and scratched a few too many. Way too close for comfort, more often than not.

"Robotnick isn't here," Sleet retorted. "Nack, do the honours."

Fang turned back to the hole on top of the altar and grinned. Walking to it he said, "Here's hopin' it don't set off a trap." With that, he summoned his Marvellous Queen, just in case. Dingo fearfully climbed on. Sleet stayed on the scooter.

Fang looked over the hole carefully. Nothing seemed wrong with it. He looked back at the others. Convincingly Sleet called, "Go on, we're right behind you!" Fang scoffed. Dingo might fall for that, but _he_ wasn't about to. He turned back to it, then carefully, slowly, placed the sceptre in. He stepped back quickly as a hissing was heard, steam shot up, and the top began to glow. He swallowed fearfully.

"I think it just stopped an escape attempt. Mephiles knows someone's nearby," Sleet remarked, flying closer.

"Y-yeah," Nack stammered. All at once, flames shot from the ground nearly scorching the weasel! Fang cried out in terror, a mix of a canine yelp and a weasel's squeal. Sleet dragged him back in alarm, then retreated quickly to the Queen, dropping Fang on it.

"Come on!" he ordered, flying away from the altar. Dingo yelled in fear as the fire nearly caught him and Nack as they darted out right after. Quickly the three turned. The fire had died down. Now the Sceptre stood, top glowing. Nothing more happened.

Hearts racing, Team Vile exchanged uncertain looks. After a moment, Sleet said, "Well, _that's_ done. Time to send in Team Evil. It's _their_ problem now. The queen won't know what hit her by the time _we're_ done." Quickly Team Vile shot off towards their base.

Scourge lounged about, feet up, listening to music and nodding his head to it. Fiona sat filing her nails and humming a song. Dark Oak simply glared out the window. What was taking Team Vile so long? The plan needed to be executed soon. Lucas looked over at his teammates. Scourge caught his glare and smirked coldly. Behind the carefree look, though, Lucas spotted a hint of annoyance and impatience. The Metarex leader sensed the green hedgehog was thinking the same thing _he_ was. Fiona too looked at her teammates, annoyed.

Just then the sliding doors opened, and in strode Eggman, asking, "What's taking them so long? It's been _days_! I should have known better than to trust those idiot hounds. They've failed me so many times before. Why should _now_ be different?"

"Oh quit your whining," another voice said, cutting in. They all turned quickly. Sleet strode in along with Dingo and Nack. Dingo was smiling gleefully. Fang was smirking victoriously, coldly. Sleet looked as if he'd been happy at first, but then had his bubble burst by Robotnick's words and shut off. His tone conveyed as much.

"About time," Scourge belittled.

"We would have been here sooner, but the Mobian Sanction's been a real dog," Sleet replied. Whether or not the others took it as a pun, an insult, or whatever, he didn't care.

"If _I'd_ been doing it, the job would have been done in a _second_," Scourge boasted.

"Yeah? Well not all of us _have_ Sonic speed," Nack sneered.

Scourge leapt up, saying, "Face it, you guys are old news. Team Evil's putting you out to pasture."

"This coming from the ultimate hedgehog we defeated despite a surprise attack and a lower advantage?" Sleet asked, looking at his team.

"I underestimated you. If I ever turn again, I won't make the same mistake. In fact, Skeet, I'll bet the only reason you three took out the Sonic Heroes was because they made the exact same mistake," Scourge bit.

Dingo retorted, "Yeah, well… uh…" He trailed off. There was really no victory to boast about since Team Evil. Dingo looked to Sleet worriedly. Fang looked curiously at the wolf, trying to guess at the witty retort Sleet would come up with. To their surprise, though, Sleet just stared at Scourge like he'd seen a ghost.

With a shock, Sleet realized that he did not, in fact, have anything to say to the cocky hedgehog. He realized worriedly, that they really _had_ been getting ahead of themselves. The unbeatable team, as both Nic and Eggman had called them, but were they really? He looked back over the tales he'd been told of the Sonic Heroes exploits. Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver, Hyper Shadic, Black Doom… He looked back at all the plans they'd used to take them out. Every one of them was founded on the fact that the heroes would underestimate them. Every victory came their way because they'd appeared to pose no threat, and the Heroes had never so much as laid a hand on all the Chaos or Sol Emeralds at the same time.

All at once he realized as well, that the only actual fights he'd really _had_, were with those who knew what he was capable of, with exception to Metal Sonic, who'd also underestimated him. Every loss Team Vile had met with was because they came up against those who knew intimately what Sleet could do. The Mobian Sanction. The ones who'd known him all those years ago. They knew, and they understood how to deal with it. He'd lost every one of those battles, or might as well have.

Experience. That was the word, the reason why the children could never _hope_ to match up to their parents. True, the children were more powerful than the adults could ever hope to be, and technically they'd fought far more often, yet _they_ failed where the adults succeeded. Experience, wisdom, and age… And now, realizing it, Sleet was seriously beginning to doubt his own ability to fight anymore. His matches were in the last generation. His fights today were beyond his ability, if they went all out. All his thoughts from earlier were flooding back. The wolf just blinked at Scourge, looked to Nack and Dingo, then turned and left.

"What's with _him_?" Fiona questioned.

"We don't know," Fang replied uncertainly.

"He's probably just going off to sulk or complain," Eggman remarked.

"Of come up with a plot against you," Lucas said.

"Unlikely," Eggman retorted, frowning. "Good job Team Vile, but leave this next part to Team Evil and I. Take a rest, and prepare for victory."

"Sure thing docta," Dingo replied.

Just then Nic entered, looking confused. "Hey guys, what's up with Sleet? I tried to talk to him, but he just brushed me off without a glance. He shoved right by," she remarked.

"We don't know sheila," Dingo stated.

"But we're gonna darn well find out," Nack stated, eyes determined as he marched out, Dingo and Nicolette following.

"Midlife crisis, perhaps?" Eggman joked after they left.

"He is only thirty-six," Dark Oak stated.

"_Early_ midlife crisis?" Robotnick offered teasingly.

"Who cares? Let the old man work it out on his own. When are we goin?" Scourge insisted, prompting them on.

"I'm older than that 'old man,' Scourge," Eggman warned. Scourge shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're also a worse fighter. Now let's go," Fiona insisted.

"Bah, teenagers," Eggman sulked.

"Time is wasting Doctor. You're slowing us down," Lucas warned.

"Keep you armour on Lucas, we're going," Eggman stated. With that, he went to the main controls. "Prepare for lift-off!" he ordered. He'd never admit it, but he didn't know if the Flying Egg Fortress could get off the _ground_ let alone across _dimensions_. Now was the time to have faith in his inventions, though. Time to trust. They couldn't fail. He took a deep breath, then the ship lifted off the ground. Lucas instantly went into his Metarex form.

Sleet lay back on the sand looking sepulchral. "Sleet, what's wrong?" Nic asked, coming up to the wolf, followed by Fang and Dingo.

Sleet helplessly looked at them, then replied, "None of your business."

She frowned, then pressed, "Come on, you can tell us."

As if. He felt old and pathetic, like a failure, passed his prime, _that's_ how he felt. Not that _they'd_ ever get to know. "Ask your _brother_ about the disaster's we've been through, then maybe you'll get it," he replied, waving them off.

"You depressed mate?" Dingo asked.

"Go away," Sleet growled. The three others exchanged looks, but nonetheless obeyed. "Good riddance," Sleet muttered. He wanted to be alone to think. He needed to step up his game a little, if Team Vile was to stay ahead.


	10. Team Evil Versus Pir'Oth Ix

_**Vile Files Instalment 1: The Sceptre Of Darkness**_

(A/N: I'm not sure how this battle scene turned out, but I think I did okay. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not the greatest at battle scenes. I don't know the terms, the slang, anything. Just what each move looks like. Enjoy, and I'm sorry for only being able to update weekly. Maybe I'll try for more this weekend, but I'm not sure I'll get it done.)

Team Evil Versus Pir'Oth Ix

"All systems full power?" Eggman questioned.

"One-hundred percent in all capacities," Fiona confirmed.

"Good," Robotnick said.

"The minute you hit go, we're blasting out of here," Scourge said, grinning as he tilted down his sunglasses.

"Doctor Ivo Eggman Robotnick, doesn't it concern you that the Sonic Heroes may very well have been waiting for an opportunity like this? The minute they see you making your move, things may get difficult," Dark Oak stated.

"We can't keep hiding forever, Dark Oak," Robotnick replied.

"Yeah, besides, by the time they catch on, we'll be in the Twilight Cage," Scourge replied.

"Only a few more kilometers until we reach the Sacred Temple," Fiona declared.

"Excellent. Fiona, be a dear and fly down to get it for us, when the time comes. Be careful, though. Things might get tricky. There are a lot of traps," Eggman stated.

Scourge perked up on hearing of this danger, frowning. He then questioned, "Why not just send _me_? I can be there and back in a few seconds."

"Because you are too valuable to him," Dark Oak explained. Fiona looked at Scourge, touched at what he'd said. Sure, he'd masked it behind his uncaring tone, but for a moment she could have sworn he was worried. Scourge caught her glance and looked away out the window quickly.

Meanwhile, on the mainland, Tails' eyes widened as he gazed through binoculars over the sea. He gasped in alarm then threw them down, instantly taking off, crying, "Sonic!" He tore through Station Square until finally he spotted the blue blur racing down the street. He dove for him, calling, "Sonic, wait!"

Sonic heard then slowed down, curiously looking back. "Tails, what's up?" he questioned.

"Sonic, Eggman's finally made a move! He took off and flew off in a strange direction. He wasn't coming here, but he wasn't going towards Knothole or Mobotropolis either. Something's definitely up. I don't like it," Tails narrated.

Sonic pursed his lips, then said, "That's weird. Come on, let's get Knux and check this out. This reeks of evil plot."

"Should we get the others too?" Tails asked.

"Nah, leave them for now little bro," Sonic replied.

"If you say so Sonic," Tails uncertainly agreed. He lifted his friend up, saying, "Let's go!"

"What, no X-tornado?" Sonic teased.

"I need the exercise," Tails admitted. "I've been indoors a lot recently."

Fiona desperately dodged around the flames shooting from the ground. Swiftly she avoided the spears that sprang out, and the arrows and darts that flew at her. She was almost at the Sceptre. At this point, though, she didn't care what trap was there. She dove for it and tore it from its hole, barely getting out of range of the wall of flames that shot from every direction. Scourge watched in horror, mouth opened. He'd known there would be traps, but not _that_ many! He'd never _seen_ so much. He thanked his lucky stars Fiona had gone instead of him. At least _she_ had a fighting chance. Oh who was he kidding? He could easily have gone through it all. He probably wouldn't have batted an eye. Couldn't he have? _Couldn't_ he? Still, all that work didn't appeal to him. Dark Oak, now Lucas in his normal form, watched expressionlessly. Of course.

"Hey Lucas, aren't you glad you're not out there?" Scourge asked.

The Seedrian man looked at him, answering, "What do _you_ think? I'm not afraid of death, but pain doesn't strike my fancy." Scourge chuckled. Just then Fiona shot through the entrance Eggman put down.

Panting, she gasped, "I've got it."

"Excellent," Eggman stated, seizing it from her. She was bent over, hands on her knees. Flying was difficult. Especially when she wasn't designed for it like little Tails was.

"Twilight Cage?" she asked.

"Fasten your seatbelts. It'll be a bumpy ride," Eggman warned seriously.

"How do you plan to swing this?" Lucas demanded.

"Wormhole," Eggman replied.

"How will we get back?" Fiona asked.

"Wormhole. You see, I've designed this ship with the ability to produce a wormhole to any dimension. Of course, the wormhole is highly unstable, so we'll have to be very careful. In case of emergency… Well, you know what to do Scourge, Dark Oak," Eggman explained. The two exchanged worried looks, then gazed ahead as Eggman tore open a wormhole to the Twilight Cage.

As the group flew through the strange place, Scourge, Fiona, and Lucas looked around in awe. Well, not so much Lucas. This was nothing he hadn't seen before. One thing he didn't like, though, was the quiet. There were planets, yes, many with signs of life, but something was wrong. "Something seems off," the Seedrian declared, turning himself into Metarex form.

"It ain't nothing we can't handle," Scourge brushed off.

"Don't get cocky Scourge. For all you know, it's something even _you_ can't handle," Fiona warned.

"Hah, fat chance of that," Scourge replied.

"Just what we needed, another Sonic," Dark Oak complained.

"Teenagers. They're all the same," Robotnick complained.

"I'm _not_ that moronic blue hedgehog! I'm nothing _like_ him! I'm his _opposite_!" Scourge insisted.

"Same cocky boastful attitude, same abilities, virtually the same person except the opposite personalities," Fiona retorted.

"Focus on any possible lingering threats. We're beyond help now," Dark Oak darkly stated. "It is only us."

"Way to lighten the situation," Scourge grumbled.

"We're nearing Nocturne, place of the Nocturnas tribe," Eggman cut in. Instantly they looked out.

"So, this is where we'll find Pir'Oth Ix?" Fiona questioned.

"Hopefully," Robotnick confirmed. "He won't come easily though. Prepare for a fight."

"I'm _always_ prepared for a fight," Scourge scoffed. Careless words, for the next second, the Flying Egg Fortress violently jerked, making them all fall down. All at once the movement stopped. Cautiously Team Evil Rose. Eggman cut off the engines. They listened for something, anything. They heard nothing. That in itself was disconcerting.

"What was that?" Fiona finally questioned in a whisper.

"Team Evil, I do believe we've met our challenger," Eggman muttered.

All of a sudden, lights began flashing in the craft, and a red alert sounded. "What is happening," Dark Oak demanded.

"Something appears to be messing with the inner workings of the Flying Egg Fortress. But that doesn't make sense. Ix was never able to do such a thing before," Robotnick quickly said.

"He must have become more powerful since then," Dark Oak stated.

"You think? Team Evil, get out there and fight him off before he brings us down!" Eggman ordered. "Take the Sceptre of Darkness and go!"

"Right on Doc," Scourge replied, grinning evilly. With that, he took Fiona and Dark Oak's hands, zooming off.

All at once they appeared outside of the ship, Scourge grinning maliciously. Oh this would be fun. He couldn't wait to deal with Mephiles, though. "Okay, we'd better be careful," Fiona said.

"Right, yoo hoo, Ixy boy, over here! What's the matter, can't fight us head on!" Scourge taunted.

Fiona face palmed, saying, "I said careful, not carefree."

"Let his come. We will capture this echidna as the Metarex captured the planet eggs," Dark Oak said.

"You lost them, though," Fiona pointed out.

"You understand the gist of my words," Dark Oak replied.

"How dare you speak that way to me you worthless speck of dust!" a voice furiously called in response to Scourge' sinsult. Right in front of them appeared the very echidna they were looking for. On seeing the three, though, he gasped, saying, "Sonic!"

"Hah, as if," Scourge retorted. "The name's Scourge, Scourge the Hedgehog. I'm the antithesis of Sonic. This is my team, Dark Oak, Metarex commander, and Fiona Fox, queen of my dimension. And right now, Team Evil's gonna take you out."

"Unlikely," Ix replied, raising his hands above his head and sending an orb careening towards them!

"Split!" Fiona exclaimed, flying into the air. Scourge moved, and Dark Oak took it to his armour. He grunted at the impact, but no damage whatsoever had been dealt to his armour.

"Not bad," Ix remarked. "I still have some tricks left, though," he threatened. All at once he shot out a powerful beam of energy that sent Dark Oak flying back! The Metarex commander cried out in pain. Quickly, though, he recovered.

Ix was about to take another shot, when all at once Scourge zoomed up to him and began attacking furiously, kicking him over and over. Finally he stuck the echidna so hard Ix flew back. Scourge zoomed back and forth before coming to a stop, saying, "Who's bad, Scourge is bad. Take that freak."

Ix shot up suddenly, however, with a furious cry. Violently he sent a beam at the cocky and bragging hedgehog. Scourge didn't even see it coming, since he was saying, ironically enough since his eyes were closed, "You couldn't hit me if I had my eyes shut."

Ix hit him all right. Scourge cried out in pain, flying off the edge of the Fortress! "Scourge!" Fiona exclaimed, diving for him and managing to grab his hand. Scourge blinked in disbelief.

"He got me," the green hedgehog muttered. "That sorry sap got me!"

"Let's return the favour then," Fiona replied, flying towards the back of the ship where he wasn't facing. Flying up, she dropped Scourge on the deck, then zoomed ahead, hitting Ix from behind, knocking him down!

Ix leapt up angrily and whirled, only to see Scourge almost on him! Automatically Ix threw up a protective shield, and Scourge bounced back with a grunt. Ix charged up an energy ball. Scourge scowled, sitting up. He could dodge this easy. Ix shot, and Scourge moved. Ix, however, kept shooting, chasing Scourge around. Whenever Scourge went in for an attack, Ix would cut off the opening.

Suddenly, however, as Scourge was getting angry, Dark Oak appeared behind Ix and struck him! Ix cried out in terror and pain, falling off the edge. "Take that you pathetic creature," Dark Oak said.

"Guys, the Sceptre, get him!" Fiona called, throwing it down to Scourge. The hedgehog leapt up, grabbing it, then raced to the edge. He and Dark Oak looked down. Scourge smirked on seeing the echidna clinging onto the side of the ship. It fell, though, when Ix glared up at them, then suddenly let go! They gasped as he disappeared.

"Fiona, where did he go!" Dark Oak demanded.

"I'm on it!" she called. She dove down. Looking beneath the ship, she gasped and screamed. Ix was flying! The echidna shot a blast at her, and she barely managed to move. She tore towards the others, calling, "He can fly!"

All at once, however, he appeared from the ship, phasing through it like it wasn't even there! She paled, pointing. The other two turned and gasped. Just then he shot them, and Scourge and Dark Oak flew back with cries of pain! Fiona was knocked over the edge with them, though she sustained no damage. Quickly she recovered, grabbing Scourge's hand. Scourge quickly grabbed onto Dark Oak. Fiona flew beneath the ship quickly, getting to the other side.

Ix was laughing evilly. He'd beat them! Not quite. They appeared behind him, and Fiona ordered, "Guys, now!"

Ix turned with a gasp, saying, "What?"

Scourge raised the Sceptre of Darkness, wondering what power source he could go off of. He had no Chaos Emeralds, after all. However, Dark Oak brought out an object. Meeting Scourge's eyes, he said, "One-hundred power rings. Go off of their power."

Scourge nodded. "You're going down!" he exclaimed, feeding the energy into the Sceptre. Dark Oak himself focused all of his power into it.

Ix felt himself being pulled in. "What? What's this? What's happening to me! Let me go! Fools, you will pay!" he shouted furiously, steadily being sucked inside. Scourge, though, was fast losing his strength. He gasped. These power rings were no Chaos Emerald. Even if he'd gone super he'd be lucky if this worked. He opened his eyes, spotting Dark Oak. He calmed down, slightly. He wasn't doing this alone. He had the Metarex's help. Who knew the limit to _his_ power?

Fiona clenched her fists tightly, biting her lower lip worriedly. "Come on, guys, come on," she willed. With a final last cry, Ix disappeared into the sceptre!


	11. Oh Snap!

_**Vile Files Instalment 1: The Sceptre Of Darkness**_

Oh Snap!

Scourge and Dark Oak collapsed, Scourge panting heavily, barely able to stay on hands and knees. "Next time I do this, I use Chaos Emeralds," Scourge gasped.

Fiona was at his side quickly. She helped him rise. Dark Oak transformed into his Seedrian form, saying, "I admit, it was a large task to put on you without your true power source. Forgive me. The rings were useful, though, you must admit."

"Oh yeah, they're good. Just not good enough. Without them I'd be dead after that though. Thanks," Scourge said, grinning at his teammate.

"Let's get you two inside. You need rest. All we have to do now is return it to that temple. Vile has it from there," Fiona stated, helping Scourge into the ship. Lucas followed unsteadily.

Eggman turned around in his chair as they entered. "Good work Team Evil. I'm impressed. Thank goodness I haven't been disappointed. Get some rest. I need you in top condition when we finally release Mephiles and Ix after the sceptre is charged. It'll take all your strength to keep them down."

"Doc, you'd better have a plan for getting Chaos Emeralds soon," Scourge grumbled.

"Leave it to our resident thieves, Scourge. Fang, Nic, and Fiona, I'm sure, can produce something sooner rather than later," Robotnick assured. "Whether it's Sol or Chaos Emeralds, something has to give."

"Leave it to me and Nic. Team Vile should focus all of their energy on guarding that sceptre. Nack doesn't need to leave too," Fiona stated.

"Not that good ol' Fang Nack makes much of a difference," Scourge insulted.

"He's saved their lives more than once, remember?" Lucas stated. Scourge shrugged indifferently.

"Dingo, any five's?" Nack questioned, putting down a pair.

"Go fish," Dingo said. Nack picked up a card from the stump. He, Nicolette, and Dingo were gathered around it, sitting on rocks, trying to pass the time. Sleet had hardly done anything, not even joining them. At least he'd moved, though. To look out over the ocean ponderously rather than lay down, that is. The three once more looked over at Sleet.

"Man, something's really bugging him," Nic remarked.

"Who knows with him?" Fang replied, shrugging.

"Got any three's?" Nic asked Fang.

Fang frowned, then handed over three of them. Nic grinned. "Cheater," Fang accused.

"Oh come on, be a good sport little bro," Nic bugged.

"Hey Nic, got any aces?" Dingo asked. She blinked at him, then frowned, handing one over. "What's it mean when ya run out of cards?" he asked.

Her and Nack exchanged shocked glances, then looked to the dingo in disbelief. "Dingo, you won," Nic said, puzzled. How on earth had they lost to _him_?

Fang threw down his cards, saying, "You know what, this game's stupid anyway!"

"Poor sport," Nic sang.

"Shut up Nicolette!" Nack barked.

"Touchy, touchy," Nic retorted with a cruel smirk.

"Let's not fight," Dingo pled.

"You aren't used to it _yet_?" a fourth voice suddenly said, breaking in.

They looked up with gasps, startled. The wolf was watching them with his regular cold expression. "Sleet!" Fang exclaimed.

"You feeling any better?" Nic questioned.

"I can't feel much worse," Sleet replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "If you must know, I feel ruthless, cynical, pessimistic, uncaring, bored with life, like killing something, desperate to hunt down a bounty, cunning, manipulative, and exceedingly greedy."

"Oh great, you're back ta normal," Dingo said.

"Exactly Dingo," Sleet replied with an evil grin.

"Just on time too, here comes the mother ship," Nicolette declared, pointing up at the descending Flying Egg Fortress.

The four quickly got into order behind Sleet, Nack putting away the cards. The fortress landed, and the doors opened. Sleet led the procession towards it. Just then Scourge zoomed out, followed by Fiona, Lucas, and Eggman. "Welcome back Doctor Robotnick, Team Evil," Sleet said in his falsely devoted tone.

"Can it Sleet, we've got Ix captured along with Mephiles," Eggman declared.

"Oh excellent sir. Will Team Evil be dropping the Sceptre of Darkness back at the temple now?" Sleet questioned. Yep, he was back to normal, the others realized.

"Of course they will. By nightfall it should be recharged enough to go and collect it," Eggman stated.

"Of course sir. We'll start preparations right away," Sleet assured.

"Oh, Nicolette dear, start packing some bags. You and I are going on a treasure hunt when this is all over," Fiona declared.

"For what?" Nic questioned.

"Chaos and Sol Emeralds. Assumingly, they were all lost when the Flying Egg Fortress came crashing down, with the exception to the few Shadow was able to obtain from his team up with Sleet and their attack on Metal Sonic. Scourge needs the Chaos Emeralds and the power rings in order to turn into Super Scourge, should the time ever come," Fiona replied.

"So we find the remaining Chaos and Sol Emeralds and bring them back," Nic clarified.

"We try," Fiona replied.

"He can still feed off of the power of a few, though, can't he?" Nic questioned.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Fiona replied.

"Good, because a few is all we're gonna be able to find, if we're lucky. I'd be surprised if we found _one_," Nic declared.

"Good, when Team Evil gets back from bringing the sceptre to the temple, we'll head off," Fiona stated.

"Fine. Remember, though, you might end up on your own during that hunt. I need to be on hand in case my friends, I mean, Team Acorn, calls for my help," Nic warned.

"No problem," Fiona agreed. Turning to Scourge and Lucas, she added, "Come on boys. Let's get this done." She leapt into the air, Scourge and Lucas grabbing on.

"They'd better not screw up," Fang stated.

"They won't, because you, Team Vile, are going after them," Eggman stated. They looked at him in shock. "That's right. Watch them. I don't trust them."

"Yet you trust Mephiles?" Sleet bit.

"_I_ won't be unleashing him, Sleet," Eggman stated, looking pointedly at the wolf. Sleet stiffened up, catching the hint. "One of you seven will, in a chamber designed to hold him at bay. If he lashes out, I don't plan on being the one to die. So far I'm leaning towards _you_. You've gotten out of ridiculous situations before. Of each one of you, _you're_ most likely to survive."

"But sir…" Sleet began.

"Go!" Eggman ordered

"Yes sir docta," Dingo said quickly. Sleet blinked at Eggman, then scowled, stalking off with his teammates and Nic, muttering all sorts of things under his breath. Fang still appeared stunned at Robotnick's declaration. What if the mastermind changed his mind and sent someone besides Sleet? Namely him.

"We have to get the scorpion ship out of the ditch," Nack remarked, shaking the feeling off.

"At least now we have the tools to do it," Sleet replied as they left.

Unbeknownst to them, however, someone was watching. Rather, three someone's. "Oh man, it was a good call to come to this island and spy Sonic," Knuckles remarked, still in shock.

"Just what we need. More trouble," Sonic grimly stated. "I can't believe it. I thought we destroyed Mephiles! How did they capture Ix _too_! This is bad, guys, really bad. I can't even express how bad this is."

"Eggman might have been able to go back in time and turn the tables," Tails worriedly said. "To get Ix, Scourge and Dark Oak might have melded their powers to ensnare him."

"I _knew_ we should have been watching them closer, I _knew_ it! But of course no one listens to the echidna!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Nothing we can do now except follow them," Sonic stated.

"Scourge is long gone. We'll have to track Team Vile," Tails declared.

"I can catch Scourge any day!" Sonic defended.

"Except you have no clue which way they went," Knuckles replied.

Sonic opened his mouth to reply, but then fell silent. Knux was right. He sighed, frustrated, saying, "Fine. Let's move."

Team Vile plus Nic, who had decided to tag along, knelt next to the ship, fixing it up. No words were spoken. Working in close proximity, Nic and Nack went to go get some things Sleet needed. Dingo was sitting back, taking a break. Sleet was left under the ship. Suddenly, Fang asked his sister, breaking the silence, "Hey Nic, whatever happened to mom and dad?"

Nic froze as she was about to lift something, then sharply looked at him. He met her eyes calmly, as if ready for the worst. Dingo glanced from one to the other, having heard and become intrigued. After a time, Nic asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"When Sleet was shot, I had a sense of déjà vu, and I don't know why. I'd like to figure it out," Fang admitted, making sure the wolf hadn't heard. Sleet had heard, however, and paused underneath the ship a moment, curious as to where this would go.

Nicolette sighed deeply, saying, "In time, Nack, in time. Just, let's not go there now. I'm actually not entirely certain what the answer is." Fang looked suspiciously up, uncertainty in his eyes. Catching it, she assured, "Until then… Never mind." Sleet raised an eyebrow, instantly curious. She was hiding something. They both were. He shrugged it off, though. It wasn't his problem. Other than Fang's deja vu, he had nothing to do with it. Still, it would be nice to know. He didn't believe in predetermination or premonition, not in the least, but trickery wasn't either or. Magicians and Psychic's used it all the time.

He slid out from under the ship, saying, "Okay, it's ready. Let's get going. By now Team Evil is probably a landslide ahead of us."

"We're gonna have to push it to the limit then," Nic declared, leaping up to the top. Dingo reached up to help her in. Nack followed his sister. Sleet was about to follow, when something prickled up his spine. He froze and glanced back. He heard nothing. Something was out there, though. He growled, then hurried inside. He wouldn't tell them, yet. It was probably nothing, after all.

Looking up at the temple, Scourge said, "Okay, who wants to brave the traps?"

"Not it," Fiona stated bluntly.

"I'm not an idiot," Lucas stated. "I wouldn't try it in _Metarex_ form."

"I guess by process of elimination, that leaves me," Scourge stated, looking at the sceptre. He didn't go, though.

"What are you thinking?" Lucas questioned.

Scourge replied, "I'm thinking about the power we hold. I can just feel it. Why should _Eggman_ possess all of that? If we take this staff for ourselves, we could be unstoppable."

"Granted Mephiles and Ix don't turn on _us_ too. You're playing with fire Scourge. We have no way to contain him. We don't know the full potential he has. Leave this to Eggman. Maybe we can find a way to take it for ourselves later, but not until we know what we're dealing with," Fiona stated.

"Nothing I can't handle," Scourge insisted.

"Let it go until a later time Scourge," Lucas insisted.

Scourge looked from the Sceptre of Darkness to his teammates, then back. "Fine," he finally relented. With that, he zoomed up the temple stairs, traps springing from everywhere. He hollered in glee.

"That was a close one mates. They almost took the staff for themselves," Dingo remarked from the bushes, as Sleet spied on them through binoculars.

"Yes, but at least the green one is getting _some_ sense from his teammates," Sleet stated.

"We'd better keep a close eye on them, though," Nic remarked, nuzzling Sleet's face away from the binoculars with her own. He blinked at her, slightly concerned. He noticed Fang's shocked expression. This was awkward, he admitted. Clearing his throat, he handed them to her. No way would he be sharing that close to her. "Am I scaring you hon?" she questioned the wolf with a wink.

"How old are you again?" he questioned, eyes narrowing, unimpressed.

"What brings on _that_ question?" she asked. She was playing him, he knew. They both understood exactly why he'd asked. She just didn't want to answer. He smirked to himself victoriously.

"Let me see sheila," Dingo insisted, shoving Sleet to the ground to peer through. Sleet growled lowly. Nic blinked at Dingo, then frowned, but shared the space nonetheless. She didn't need Sleet to be any more suspicious of her motives. Being this close to Dingo might throw the wolf's guard off for later advances. For all _he_ knew, she was just like this all the time.

Scourge slammed the sceptre into place then bolted back down, dodging the traps. "Done and done," he boasted to the other two.

"No one saw you, right?" Fiona asked.

"I thought you guys were watching," Scourge quickly said, on guard now.

"We were, but we saw nothing. We thought maybe _you_ would have from up there," Lucas remarked.

"No, but I wasn't really looking that hard either," Scourge replied.

"Should we do a precautionary sweep?" Fiona questioned.

Scourge thought a moment, then answered, "Nah. No one knows where this is, and even if they did, they wouldn't be stupid enough to come get it. I mean, look at the traps. I got burned once or twice myself, and scratched a couple times. Let's just get back. Team Vile can come get the Sceptre tonight. It's twilight already."

"I'd feel better if we checked," Lucas declared.

"Stop worryin'," Scourge insisted, grabbing their hands and racing off.

"Okay, the Sceptre of Darkness is in position," Nack stated, having taken his turn at the binoculars. He sat on a rock, adding, "Now we just wait a few more hours until nightfall."

Sleet vaguely glanced through the brush, making sure no one was after the sceptre. He then heard a crack in the distance, down the hill in the bush, and straightened up, looking around. The others had heard as well, and all rose. There was silence. Sleet felt his fur bristling, remembering how easily Team Knothole had snuck up on them. How easily they could have killed him. He calmed himself with the knowledge that the crack had come from below them, across the open plain. If anyone tried sneaking up, they were sitting ducks.

"This can't be good," Nic muttered. Sleet glanced back down the hill curiously.

"Get down," he ordered, kneeling to peer through the undergrowth.

Sure enough, a figure had watched as Scourge replaced the Sceptre of Darkness. That same figure had heard the name's Mephiles and Ix. That figure had heard the word 'power,' and he wanted it. He glared up at the staff on top of the temple. He stepped forward, and a crack was heard. He paused. No use letting anyone see him. After a moment, when he was sure no one was watching, he stalked around the foliage to a side of the temple where anyone looking from across, assuming someone was there, wouldn't see him. It was then he acted.

He bolted across the plain and hid in shadow, hoping the light didn't catch his fur. He cursed his coat coloring sometimes. He then picked up a large rock, and made his way up the steps, springing traps as he went. Luckily, most were silent. Slowly, steadily, he reached the top and peeked over.

He had it in his sights, glowing there like a beacon. If he went for it, anyone watching would see him. What did _he_ care, though? If the staff was as powerful as he thought, it wouldn't matter. It was shadowy, and no light was showing. The sceptre had stopped glowing. Now was his chance. He swiftly scrambled up and ran to it. Unfortunately for him, though, just then one of the last remaining sunbeams caught him, and he cringed in pain as it temporarily blinded him, illuminating the white wolf like a ghost.

Sleet's eyes widened and he gasped, hardly able to breath. "Is that…" Dingo began, but he couldn't finish.

All of Sleet's functions went into overdrive right then. All his memories, all his resentments, everything, and he no longer cared whether or not Aleena was part of his life or not. Hate was hate, and if Sleet could do one thing, he could hold a grudge. Especially for someone he'd never liked in the first place.

"You son of a…!" Sleet yelled, thunder blocking out the last word. He leapt up and charged down the hill at breakneck speed, snarling and barking. They'd never seen him move so fast! Well, Dingo had, once a long time ago.

"Sleet, wait up!" Fang called as the others raced after him.

Sleet never answered them. "Drago!" he yelled in fury.


	12. The Gathering

_**Vile Files Instalment 1: The Sceptre Of Darkness**_

(A/N: For the record, I did add a new chapter last week, so if you haven't read it I wouldn't suggest starting this one right away. I may put up more chapters today because the story is done, and these weekly updates drive me insane. I'd rather do it daily. I can't though, so oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the last, and maybe the next.)

The Gathering

Drago gasped and paled, looking down the temple. He spotted the other wolf hurdling down the hill in huge strides, leaping and running like never before. In three seconds Sleet was at the base of the temple and bounding up the steps, dodging all the traps. Drago's breath caught. "Sleet!" he exclaimed.

"Touch that Sceptre I swear to the gods I'll kill you!" Sleet shot, leaping up onto the same level as Drago, poised to fight.

"Sleet!" Nic called. He glanced back, and Drago seized the opportunity to grab the Sceptre and bolt!

Sleet looked after Drago and growled. He didn't care about the fire trap risk, he just ran after Drago, barely making it down before the ring of flames shot out. "Oh crap!" Fang exclaimed. Instantly he called out his fixed air bike and leapt on. Dingo followed, and Nic flew with her jetpack, pulling out her communicator. They tore after the two wolves.

Nic called up Fiona, saying, "Team Evil, mayday! The Sceptre of Darkness has been taken! We're in hot pursuit, but we might need some help!"

"What!" Fiona exclaimed.

"You heard me. Your moronic boyfriend should've taken your advice and checked the area!" Nic shot.

"You aren't throwing this back on me puppet!" Scourge shot.

"We're on our way!" Lucas declared. Scourge instantly turned around as Fiona signed off.

Sleet had long forgotten that he had sensed they were being followed. It would have been a mistake, if not for the sudden change in events. That's right. Team's Knothole, Knight, and Shield had just gotten them in their sights when Sleet had bolted, and the others had followed them. "What just happened?" Argus demanded, lowering his gun. "He just raced off after that other guy!"

"This can't be good," Rosemary remarked from next to him.

"Where's Team Freedom?" Bernadette demanded.

"Coming from the direction Team Vile was heading," Jules replied.

"Who was that white wolf!" Titus demanded.

"An enemy of Sonic's named Drago Wolf," Max stated.

"Apparently an enemy of Team Vile's too. Come on, let's go! Jules, inform Aleena!" Chuck stated, leading the pursuit.

Meanwhile… "Mom, dad, no!" Tails cried, as the three adult teams raced off. Too late, they didn't hear. Tails was stunned on seeing his parents.

"What's going on here?" Knuckles remarked, completely confused. "When did _they_ form teams! Can they even _fight_! How does Sleet even _know_ Drago?"

"I don't know, but you can bet we're gonna find out, one way or another. Mom's out there _too_! I _knew_ something was up when she and Vanilla were talking away from us!" Sonic exclaimed, serious now and angry. This was big, really big, and they were clueless. No more, though, it was time to figure this out. They hoped. "Come on guys, we've got to do something! If they break the Sceptre open, we're in for a wild ride." With that, he grabbed their wrists and zoomed off, fury, worry, and solemnity in his eyes. Maybe he should have called out the others too.

Aleena picked up her communicator, saying, "Aleena here."

"Sister, the Sceptre has been taken by a white wolf. Team Vile has gone in pursuit. They are heading in your direction. Find them and follow them!" Jules ordered.

She was too caught up in the shock to notice the mention of the white wolf. Only that someone had taken the sceptre, and Sleet was after them. "Of course," she quickly agreed, shutting her device. Looking to Vanilla, she said, "You heard them. Fly us up so we can try for a visual."

"Of course," Vanilla agreed, leaping up. Aleena and Big grabbed on, and Vanilla flew up. Sure enough, they saw bushes moving towards a cliff, and quickly Team Freedom followed, Big giving directions to the others.

Drago burst from the brush, running straight towards the cliff. He slid to a halt with a gasp, looking down. Just then he heard a vicious snarl. He whirled, only to see Sleet glaring at him, teeth bared, hackles raised, and sword drawn, panting. Drago scowled, saying, "Sleet, long time no see! You thought you'd gotten rid of me, didn't you?"

"Give me the Sceptre, and _maybe_ me and my team will let you live," Sleet ordered, straightening up and regaining his composure, getting a hold on his instincts.

"_Another_ team Sleet? Still partnered with the idiotic Dingo?" Drago insulted.

"Yeah mate, he is," Dingo replied, appearing.

"And both of them are partnered with the not so idiotic Fang the Sniper, aka Nack the Weasel," Nack stated, appearing behind Dingo after returning the air bike to its storage.

"Where's Nic, mate?" Dingo asked Fang.

"She spotted something and went off course. She'll be here soon enough," Fang quickly explained.

"And you're as good as dead. Especially once Team Evil, our allies, appear. Maybe you recall them. Scourge, Fiona, and one you haven't heard of, Dark Oak." Sleet challenged. Drago swallowed, then looked back at the ledge. "Hand it over Drago, and we'll go easy on you," Sleet said, holding out his hand for the staff. As if.

Drago's eyes narrowed, and he retorted, "No. I'm not about to give up this power."

Sleet's triumphant yet cordial smile fell into a scowl. He was losing hold again, and this time he didn't mind. Before Drago could blink, Sleet growled and leapt at him! Drago tried to pull away, but he went too far. He felt himself going over the cliff! "Whoa, whoa, no!" he exclaimed, falling. Sleet tried to snatch the Sceptre, but to no avail.

Meanwhile… Nic spotted the shine of something in a bush and froze. Was that what she thought it was? She looked around quickly. Swiftly she slipped towards it. Her heart started beating faster. If it were a Chaos Emerald, Scourge would be able to use chaos control! She paused, though, remembering that if Mephiles snagged it, he could transport all the other Chaos Emeralds to himself, and they'd be done for. Wait, only the Chaos Emeralds. Nothing was said about the Sol ones.

Maybe Scourge could make use of a Sol Emerald, maybe not. She hoped so, but doubted it. However, if there was a chance, she prayed this mysterious object _was_ one. To bring a _Chaos_ into battle… well, that would spell disaster. She tersely uncovered it, begging every immortal she knew for it not to be a Chaos Emerald. On seeing it, however, she sighed in relief. It was a Sol! Just then she heard a cry of alarm and gasped. She quickly snatched it and ran. She sprang on the scene in time to catch the others heading down the drop!

Drago closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, anticipating the impact. Then it came. He groaned, sitting up. Sleet stared in disbelief. Drago was tougher than Sleet had thought to survive _that_. Drago looked quickly around for the Sceptre. It was then he saw it, though, weakened and ready to release. He gasped, staggering up and looking at it, as two figures slowly appeared.

With evil laughter, the figures materialized, and Drago stared open mouthed at the duo. A crystallized hedgehog and an albino echidna. Coldly the hedgehog said, "Finally. Frankly, I was expecting Eggman."

"Personally, I think it's better _this_ way," Ix stated, smirking cruelly at the white wolf.

"W-who are you two?" Drago demanded.

Mephiles chuckled darkly, along with Ix. "I am Mephiles the Dark, the cunning mind of the sun god Solaris, and you, are now my minion. After all, the enemy of my enemies is my friend."

"I am Pir'Oth Ix of the Nocturnas tribe of the Twilight Cage, and I will have my vengeance, and this world," he stated.

"Will you now?" Mephiles challenged.

"Get down there you imbeciles!" Sleet barked to the others, seeing the exchange. Startled, Mephiles, Ix, and Drago looked up, just in time to watch Team Vile and Nic land next to them, none of them looking too happy. Sleet scowled at the trio, saying flamboyantly, "Well, well, what have we here? A hedgehog an echidna and a wolf. What a peculiar mix."

"Ah, Team Vile," Mephiles said. They started on hearing this.

"Oh please, we heard everything from inside the sceptre. We know all about you, all about everything. So, Sonic has siblings, does he? How intriguing," Ix remarked.

"He what!" Drago demanded.

"A brother and a sister, triplets, born of a Queen mother, prophesied to save this land from Robotnick's tyranny. Apparently the mommy and daddy _you_ knew him to have were actually Uncle Jules and Aunt Bernadette," Mephiles snickered. "Eggman told us everything. Alas, he didn't inform you of that detail, did he?"

"I'm not surprised," Sleet coolly said, crossing his arms. He wouldn't show fear or shock. He only would show defiance.

"You beat the Sonic Heroes, all of them. You beat Metal Sonic. You beat some green antithesis of Sonic, Scourge. You think you'll be able to beat me too?" Mephiles questioned.

Ix burst into laughter, saying, "Team Evil hardly beat _me_!"

Mephiles, taken aback by the interruption, smiled at the echidna, saying, "You know, I like you."

"Like is a loose term in your books, isn't it?" Drago scoffed.

"Hmm, you're not bad either," Mephiles stated.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Sleet retorted sharply.

Ix smirked, asking, "Too bad you won't join _me_. Or will you?"

"Like Hades he will!" Fang shot.

"Shut up!" Mephiles roared, shooting the weasel with a blast! Nack cried out in agony, flying back.

"Nack!" Nic screamed.

Ix blasted her, sending her flying over to her brother as well. The two scrambled up, looking at the trio in terror. Sleet and Dingo gaped in shock. Watching them, though, they never paid attention to Drago. All at once the wolf charged. Sleet barely turned in time to dive out of the way with a cry of alarm. Dingo, however, was tackled into a wall with a cry of pain. Quickly Drago backed up towards the wall, avoiding both Team Vile and Mephiles with Ix. They looked at him, though, appraisingly. Soon they smiled at him.

Team Vile regrouped quickly. "Sleet, what's the plan?" Nic questioned.

"Plan?" Sleet questioned. "What plan?"

Before Nic could blink, Sleet had tackled Mephiles to the ground. Taken off guard, Mephiles blinked, wincing at the attacks Sleet was delivering. He wasn't happy. He was intrigued by the spontaneous attack and the power of it, for it was more than he thought it would be, but no more. All at once he began fighting back, and within three seconds Sleet slid back into the others.

Ix, distracted, never realized Fang's drawn gun until the weasel had shot. Ix cried out in pain. Focused now, Ix scowled then went for the weasel! Fang gasped and began firing like mad. Nic quickly joined him, but nothing stopped the advancing echidna!

With a snarl, Dingo ran at Drago. Drago growled. From what he'd seen, Mephiles and Ix could take these four themselves, but then why not make it easier on them? They were getting rid of people he hated. Drago ran at Dingo, meeting the attack, and the two bulky canines were locked in battle.

Mephiles watched, amused, as Sleet veritably leapt back up. The wolf raced at him, attacking viciously. Mephiles backed up, 'blocking' and 'trying' to attack back. Sleet knew instantly, though, that the hedgehog was playing him. Playing him like a fool. If that crystal thing thought for a split second, however, that Sleet would be naïve enough to assume that was the worst the hedgehog could do, he was grossly mistaken.

Fine. Sleet would play his game. He knew that even at full power he couldn't take down Mephiles in his sleep if he _tried_. Well, maybe that was exaggerating, but he doubted it. Still, his plans were founded on being underestimated, he knew. He'd taken down the far superior Shadow, Silver, Sonic, and Scourge, by letting them think he was doing his worst. So the wolf went hardball, yes. Harder than he usually dared to, but he wouldn't go all out. No way in Hades.

Mephiles knew that Sleet was onto his game. He smirked. The wolf was good. More cunning than anticipated. Far better than he'd expected. Far better wasn't good enough though. Besides, he suspected the canine was holding back. He admitted it was clever. He had no way of knowing his true power. However, he certainly wouldn't be taken by surprise if the wolf _did_ eventually decide to go all out.

Ix tackled Fang into the ground with a cry of pain. Nic shot desperately at him. When Ix wouldn't get off her brother, and Nack was crying out in pain. Nic forgot the gun and ran, tackling the echidna off of him. Ix, though, quickly got the upper hand, lifting her into the air and delivering a powerful shock, making her scream in pain! Just like Metal Sonic, Fang realized. However, unlike Metal, Ix was flesh and blood, and Nack had just remembered the ruby from the Mobian mines.

He pulled it out and fastened it onto a laser gun, forsaking his normal one. He instantly let out a barrage of gunfire. Ix cried out in agony, dropping Nicolette and collapsing to the ground. Painfully the echidna turned and blasted Nack away! Fang cried out in pain as he crashed against a boulder. He coughed, slowly rising. He scowled then leapt into the air on his tail. Nicolette attacked from behind, and Ix battled with the two weasels. "Enough!" he exclaimed, as an aura of energy surrounded him. All at once he let it blast, and the two went flying!

Drago finally managed to lift Dingo above his head and throw him into the ground. Dingo cried out in pain. "That's it. Let's finish this!" he yelled over to Mephiles and Ix.

"Done," Ix replied, looking victoriously at the downed weasel siblings.

"He will be," Mephiles stated. Sleet froze instantly with a gasp. "Chaos lance!" Sleet paled. As Mephiles let it fly, he whipped out his shield, praying the lance wouldn't break through. It didn't, but Sleet was sent flying into the cliff face with a cry of agony. Weakly he rose, looking at the three in terror.

"This is the end of your lives," Ix declared, as he and Mephiles regrouped to Drago, who looked cautiously, worriedly at them. They weren't attacking him, though, so he felt relatively at ease.

Just then, from above, a cocky voice called, "Hey Team Vile, need a hand?" Team Vile, Nick, and Mephiles, Ix, and Drago looked up. Team Evil!


	13. A Joining Of Teams

_**Vile Files Instalment 1: The Sceptre Of Darkness**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

A Joining Of Teams

Mephiles' eyes narrowed. "Well, well, new arrivals. Dark Oak, Fiona Fox, and Scourge the Hedgehog. I've heard a lot about _you_, Scourge. I'm not impressed," Mephiles called.

"Yeah, neither was Team Vile," Scourge retorted. "What are you, a Shadow wannabe?"

"Insolent fool!" Mephiles roared, scowling furiously and shaking his fist. "How _dare_ you liken me to that pathetic creature, you _worthless_ Sonic clone!"

"Oh yeah!" Scourge shot, now furious, cocky smile falling. "All I'm seeing, Mephiles, is a crystal faker, just like the blue faker before him, just like the black faker before that, just like the white faker, and heck, let's throw in the actual metal fake! I'm the _only_ hedgehog around here, and all you pathetic clones will fall before me!"

"I'll show you the true faker!" Mephiles furiously yelled. With that, he shot at Scourge!

Scourge scowled, then leapt to the side, dodging Mephiles' missile. Scourge shot down the cliff, Fiona and Dark Oak leaping after him. "Scourge, here! I hope you can use Sol energy!" Nic cried, producing the emerald. Scourge grinned then ran at it, snatching it from her hands.

Turning to Mephiles, he said, "All right, now this party's heating up!"

"Green faker!" Mephiles shot, shooting a black orb at Scourge. Scourge dodged easily.

"Chaos Control!" Scourge yelled, vanishing and appearing behind Mephiles. Mephiles hadn't even turned when Scourge appeared behind him and kicked him to the ground! Mephiles grunted in pain. Scourge felt the energy was wrong. He frowned at the Sol Emerald. This wasn't the kind he needed, but it would be a good enough substitute. Remembering the stories of Mephiles, he realized it was probably more than _he_ could boast. What _Mephiles_ required, no exceptions, was the Chaos Emeralds. Come to think of it, so did Scourge, but this would work for now. It had enough power to transport him, but he didn't need to say Chaos Control each time.

Dark Oak, meanwhile, stormed towards Ix. Ix instantly let off a barrage of attacks, but they wouldn't so much as pierce Dark Oak's armour! Dark Oak laughed villainously, then knocked the echidna away. Fiona dove at Drago, tackling him to the ground. Drago, though, reacted quickly, grabbing her by her hair and flinging her into the cliff. She gasped in pain. As Drago lunged again, though, she whirled and delivered a powerful kick to the side of his head!

"I'll tear that emerald from your cold dead hands Scourge!" Mephiles yelled.

"That'll be kind of hard after I shatter your limbs like the crystalline substance they are Mephiles!" Scourge retorted, attacking again. Mephiles desperately fought back.

Ix flew up and lunged at Dark Oak, tackling him down. "Worthless Seedrian, give up and join your family!" Ix shot.

His family…? Earthia, Galaxina, Cosmo, his little White Seed. "I only wish I could," Dark Oak retorted, stabbing up. Ix managed to avoid impalement, but Dark Oak's attack scratched him deeply. Ix hissed in pain, then began to attack viciously, Dark Oak fighting right back.

Team Vile leapt back into action. Sleet looked ponderously at Mephiles and Scourge, but quickly determined he wasn't needed there. They reminded him too much of Shadow and Sonic. Fang raced towards Ix and Dark Oak, fire in his eyes, already set on his target. Nic followed her brother. Three on one. This would pass quickly enough, he hoped. He met Dingo's eyes, and the two nodded, focused on Drago. Swiftly they ran to Fiona's aid.

Fiona kicked Drago back, but he managed to trip her. He leapt up and was about to drag her up, when Dingo caught him and threw him into the rock face! Sleet was instantly upon the white wolf, tearing into him. The two growled and snarled as they ripped into each other's flesh. Dingo and Fiona quickly leapt in to help Sleet. Desperately Drago wriggled away and ran from the trio. He rolled behind a rock and hoped they wouldn't notice him.

They did, and they would have attacked had not Scourge suddenly been slammed into the ground in front of them by Mephiles! "Scourge!" Fiona shrieked.

"Ow," Dingo remarked.

Sleet blinked, then scowled. Mephiles was pummelling his ally, and the wolf wouldn't stand for it. Sleet charged the black and blue crystalline hedgehog and tackled him off of Scourge. Scourge leapt up, glad he still held the Sol Emerald, then ran towards Mephiles and Sleet.

Nic and Nack attacked Ix full force, along with Dark Oak. When one was thrown, the other would leap in. Dark Oak, too, viciously fought. Ix threw out a blast of energy, forcing them away from himself. However, he knew that would only do so much good. He, Mephiles, and Drago could be in for trouble. Mephiles finally managed to get away from Scourge and Sleet. He turned to look at the others. They were in problems. Time to get a little more extreme.

Mephiles closed his eyes, and all at once a small group of clones came out of him. They others gasped, freezing, and Ix took the opportunity to retreat to Mephiles' side. Mephiles himself stood near to Drago's hiding place. Some of the clones moulded together, producing shadow monsters. They watched in shock. This wasn't good. The two teams regrouped quickly, looking uncertainly at their enemies. Then the clones attacked!

They cried out in alarm, when all of a sudden the attacking clones were knocked to the ground, shattering. Team's Evil and Vile stared, mouths dropped. "Idiot, we warned you this would happen!" a voice yelled furiously. Bernadette; and along with her stood Teams Knothole, Knight, Shield, and Freedom!

Aleena glared coldly at Sleet, a gaze obviously showing it wasn't for him she was here. "Let's end this now," she stated to them all, turning to face Mephiles, Ix, and Drago. The trio of mutual enemies glared at them.

"So, _this_ is Sonic's mother, is it?" Mephiles questioned, gazing at Aleena.

"The beautiful Queen Aleena," Ix chortled.

"Well, you won't be his mother much longer," Mephiles stated.

"You aren't going _near_ Ally!" Charles and Jules yelled furiously, instantly protective.

"Oh no? Watch us," Ix answered. All at once he shot at her! Aleena dove to the side.

"That's it!" Chuck yelled. "It's on sonny boy!" With that, the teams all lunged.

Instantly Mephiles divided into multiple clones, some forming shadow monsters, some just clones. "Sleet, don't you still have that cloning device?" Nack suddenly asked, remembering when they'd used it on Team Dark. Sleet put a finger to his lips, silencing his team and Nic.

"Last resort. Good call," Nic remarked.

"We should run now mate, while we still can," Dingo stated.

"Oh no. We're seeing this one _through_," Sleet stated. With that, they all ran into the fray.

Mephiles and Scourge shot from everywhere. Drago grinned and came from behind the rock, racing through the clones. None went after him. He was on their side, after the heroes, and in Teams Vile and Evil's case, villains. Scourge leapt back into action, teeth clenched, going for Mephiles again, determined not to lose. Mephiles scowled, stopping his attack, and met Scourge's furiously.

Aleena cut through the clones wrathfully, Vanilla flying to her right, Big to her left. The creatures swarmed from all angles, and on top of it they had to dodge Ix's attacks. Vanilla and Big attacked powerfully. "Vanilla, get Ix!" Aleena ordered after barely managing to dodge a ball of energy.

"Right," Vanilla agreed, flying up towards the echidna. Ix paused a moment, looking at her in shock. All at once the other flying members took to the skies, all going towards Ix determinedly. Ix gasped, then erected his shield of energy, instantly going to meet them.

The power members tore through the clones knocking them down. All at once Drago leapt in front of Argus. Argus gasped as the wolf attacked, and caught the lunge, locked in combat with the canine. Just then Big leapt onto the scene, tackling Drago from the side. Drago cried out in pain and fought back against the two power members. He managed to pull away and pick up a rock, throwing it at them! They moved quickly to the sides.

Fang flew above Ix as Vanilla clashed with the echidna, who had just briefly lost his concentration on the shield thanks to a strange invention of Titus' that made the echidna cover his ears with a cry of pain. Fang saw Ix raise his hand to kill the rabbit and dove down, attacking him, knocking him away from her and into the ground! Instantly the other flight members alighted. The speed members, meanwhile, were busy cutting down the monsters and clones, thinning the crowd.

Mephiles, Ix, and Drago finally pulled away from their assailants and regrouped, out of sight of their attackers. "This is getting hairy," Drago remarked. "We need a better plan than this."

Mephiles listened for Scourge who was tearing through the clones trying to find him. He was trying to figure things out. Ix, however, peered at Drago, saying, "Your claws are a formidable weapon. You're using your strength alone, and your teeth. Try using _them_ for a change."

Mephiles summed up the white wolf then grinned, saying, "A Destructix, I recall hearing. A good fighter too. Excellent. Charge through the clones. Cut down anyone and anything in your way, and don't stop to fight them. I sense a Chaos Emerald nearby. I want it. At the far end of the battle field is where you'll find it, hidden between two rocks. Bring it back to me. We'll pick up the pieces you leave behind. Pir'Oth Ix, fly into the air and fling them back with your power force. Leave Scourge to me. Until I have that Chaos Emerald, all I want to do is keep them busy."

The other two nodded. Drago charged through the clones snarling and slashing anything and everything in his way. Ix flew into the sky, and Mephiles heard a voice behind him saying, "There you are." Scourge. Mephiles turned icily, glaring at the grinning hedgehog.

Drago saw, through the crowds, Amadeus, Max, Jules, Titus, Argus, and Chuck. He grinned, running at them. They heard the snarls before they saw him. All at once they gasped. Drago had appeared, and he was almost on top of them! "Move!" Max ordered, diving to the side along with Chuck. The others, though, weren't so lucky. Drago sliced viciously. Amadeus cried out in agony as he felt the claws rip through him. Titus doubled over with a cry of pain as Drago stabbed him. Jules tried to move, but he caught one, and it cut his robotic armour painfully. He gasped in pain. Argus tried to defend himself, but Drago knocked him to the ground, leaving him deeply cut and severely bleeding. Drago continued on, though, not stopping.

"Jules!" Chuck exclaimed, racing to his brother's aid.

"I am fine Chuck, help the others," Jules stated.

Chuck looked fearfully over his brother, saying, "No way am I leaving you."

Just then Team Shield and Freedom raced onto the scene, having heard the alarmed cries. "Jules!" Aleena exclaimed, running to her two brothers.

"He says he's fine," Chuck assured. "Ally, keep the clones away!" She swallowed then nodded, leaping up and attacking with Big.

"Amadeus!" Rosemary shrieked on seeing her husband. She raced to his side. Alicia ran to Max, glad he was alright.

"Fight," Max stated gravely. She nodded, and the King and Queen turned to defend the others from the clones.

Bernie covered her mouth worriedly, but Chuck and Aleena had Jules covered. Fearfully she looked to Titus and Argus, then ran to them with Vanilla. "This isn't good," Vanilla worriedly said.

"Get them out of this battle. They can't help us anymore. We'll keep the clones, Mephiles, and Ix at bay," Bernadette said. Vanilla nodded solemnly.

"I'm fine," Amadeus stated. "Titus needs help the most, then Argus, then Jules. He's shutting down. I'm still good to go."

"Amadeus…" Rosemary began.

"No time now. Help Vanilla get the wounded to safety!" Amadeus barked, instantly attacking an attacking clone. Rosemary fearfully watched, but soon raced to Vanilla, who was picking up Titus. She looked to Rosemary, saying, "I don't know how to help Jules. Does anyone?"

"Titus would, but he's down for the count. I'm, the only other one who knows," Charles replied for the fox woman. Rosemary solemnly nodded, grabbing Argus.

"Go with them then Chuck!" Aleena called as she cut down a line of clones.

Chuck hesitated. "Aleena, I'll be fine for a while! We can't leave you all so shorthanded!" Jules exclaimed.

"You won't stand a chance!" Chuck added. "We _won't_ lose our sister _again_!"

"Go!" she ordered.

Just then, however, she was attacked by a shadow creature and knocked over! "Aleena, hold on!" Max called, racing to help her. He was cut off by an attacking clone.

Suddenly the creature was blasted off of Aleena. She sat quickly up and looked towards her saviour. Nicolette! "Your majesty, you really should pay more attention," Nic said with a grin, blowing the smoke from her gun. Fiona shot a clone away from the injured ones, having come with Nic. The two girls frowned on seeing the injured parties. Nic hesitated, then remarked, "I call a truce, for now."

"Your majesty, we're all in this together. Let us help," Fiona said, genuine worry in her eyes.

"Of course," Aleena replied, hurrying the girls towards the hurt ones. Nic rushed to Jules and seized him. Instantly the four flight members took to the skies with the injured parties, Chuck holding onto Fiona. The two hedgehog men looked worriedly back down to where their sister was still fighting. As soon as the injured were gone, though, the group split up once more, going their own way.

"Be safe Ally," Jules murmured.

"She will," Charles assured.


	14. Battle Royale

_**Vile Files Instalment 1: The Sceptre Of Darkness**_

(A/N: For my readers who thought I hadn't updated recently, there are two or three chapters I've been putting up over the last few weeks. This week I finish this story. The last three chapters will be put up this weekend if not today. Enjoy. Touching on awkward animalistic instincts again. So much fun.)

Battle Royale

They landed with the wounded ones and instantly began to tend to them. The extras began to snipe the clones from above, while Vanilla and Rosemary were left to deal with a rapidly fading Titus and Argus. Chuck was focused on his brother. No sooner had they started this process when Team Sonic came onto the scene! Sonic slid to a halt with a gasp, Tails and Knuckles stopping as well. Sonic's eyes widened on seeing Jules. "Dad!" he cried, racing to Jules. "Uncle Chuck, what happened to him! Where's mom!"

Tails, instantly worried, questioned Rosemary in the most childish voice they'd ever heard from him, "Mommy, you're back… Are you okay? W-where's daddy?" Rosemary swallowed, then ran to her son, hugging him tightly with a sob. Tails felt panic rising, and instantly went back to normal. "Mom, where's dad? Why are Fiona and Nic here!" he screamed, hugging her tightly, desperately back.

"Tails, we're on your side for now," Fiona said, ashamedly looking away from the fox.

Pulling away to tend to the wounded once more, Rosemary added, "Something happened, Miles." Vanilla looked over the hill.

Knuckles, seeing this, became worried. He ran by to peer at the sight and gasped. "Sonic, it's Mephiles, and Ix!"

"It's a war down there sonny, and _we're_ losing," Charles stated to Sonic.

"Mephiles and Ix…" Sonic asked, stunned. "So that was Egghead's plan… Oh no! Mom!" Without waiting for a reaction, Sonic tore to the cliff's edge and looked down, calling, "Mephiles, Ix, now it's on!"

Shocked, everyone looked up, including Aleena. She spotted the boy and paled. Before she could call to him, Sonic tore down the cliff and charged through the crowds. Knuckles instantly leapt off too, heading right for Ix scowling hatefully. Tails leapt off the cliff. "Tails, no!" Rosemary shrieked, trying to race after her son who was looking so desperately for his father.

Vanilla pounced her, holding her back. "Rosemary, I need help," She quickly said. "Tails will be fine."

Tails flew over the crowds looking fearfully for his father. Spotting him, Tails cried, "Dad, hold on!"

Amadeus looked up with a gasp, pale. "Son, no! Don't come down here!" he shouted.

Mephiles spotted the kit and smirked cruelly. "Dark Chaos Lance!" he called, shooting it at Tails.

Tails gasped in fear and dropped, but the lance scratched him deeply. He cried out in pain and fell from the sky. "Tails, no!" Amadeus cried in terror. Sonic and Knuckles looked over with gasps of alarm.

"Tails!" they both cried, eyes wide. Instantly Amadeus leapt into the air. He flew at his son, catching him in his arms. Knuckles turned to Ix and spotted him about to shoot at the father and son!

Eyes wide, Knuckles yelled, "Ix, don't you dare!"

Ix looked at him then laughed, shooting. Amadeus saw it coming and gasped, putting himself between the attack and his child. It struck him, and he fell from the air with a cry of pain. He was blacking out! The ground was nearing. His child was unconscious. With all his strength he managed to put himself between the child and the earth. It was then that they hit, _hard_. It was then that Amadeus was shrouded in darkness.

"Tails!" Sonic cried in horror. He looked furiously at Mephiles. It was then he noted that Scourge was already at his throat. For once, Sonic was glad to see the green faker. Instantly he charged back through the crowds towards his surrogate brother. Right then, however, he felt himself attacked violently, claws slashing him deep. He cried out in pain as he flew to the side.

He forced himself up to look at the assailant. His mouth dropped in disbelief on seeing it. "Drago!" he exclaimed in shock. Drago blinked at him, surprised. What were the chances Sonic would run right into his claws? He grinned evilly, though, then ran off. Sonic blinked in disbelief. He had a Chaos Emerald! He was heading towards Mephiles and Ix! They were _working_ together! "Knuckles, look out! Chaos Emerald heading your way!" Sonic cried.

Oh crap, too many things were going on at once. Tails was injured along with Amadeus, he himself was hurt, he had no _clue_ where his mother was, and now Drago was heading towards Mephiles with a Chaos Emerald! If Mephiles got them all… What should he do? He didn't know! Instantly he tore through the clones, letting the wind guide him, as he had so often before. It guided him to Tails. He knew Knuckles could handle himself, and Scourge and Mephiles reminded him of he and Shadow. He could just feel that Aleena was fine.

Sonic, where was Sonic, Aleena wondered? She'd seen Amadeus fall, saving his son. She'd heard Sonic and Knuckles cry out for Tails. She'd heard her child scream in pain. After that, nothing. What if something had happened to him? She could hardly focus on the battle, looking everywhere for even a glimpse of her son. Aleena fearfully looked up towards Ix. Knuckles was almost on top of him!

"Ix, you son of a…" Knuckles had begun. He'd been cut off by Sonic's warning of a Chaos Emerald. He glanced back, scowled, then turned to Ix again. He attacked the other echidna viciously, tearing into him like nothing. He wouldn't even give the other a break. Ix only laughed maniacally, fighting right back. Soon enough Ix had blasted Knuckles off of him and leapt up, attacking again. This was bad. If Ix or Mephiles got the Chaos Emerald…

All at once Ix pounced him, viciously attacking. Knuckles cried out in pain, trying to throw the other. Suddenly, though, Ix was tackled from him. Knuckles looked up in shock. "Take _that_ mate!" his saviour said to Ix.

"No way, Dingo!" Knuckles exclaimed. Dingo spared a glance back. Mistake. Ix threw him quickly. Knuckles moved from the drop zone, then pulled Dingo up, saying, "As long as you're on my side, let's make this work. Come on! We're taking him out!"

"Right on," Dingo agreed, nodding. Together the two ran at Ix.

Meanwhile, Bernadette had met up with Big, Max, and Alicia. The group stood back to back, gritting their teeth as Mephiles' clones converged on their local. Viciously they fought the swarm back. "There's too many of them!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Don't lose hope yet your majesty," Big stated. "Froggy and I are getting rid of all the baddies."

"No, she's right. They keep coming. Mephiles has an unlimited supply, and he won't stop until we're dead," Maximillion grimly stated.

"Come on, think of our injured friends. We have to win! For _them_!" Bernie insisted.

"We _can't_ win!" Alicia stated.

"Then we can hold on a little longer until something happens," Bernie stated.

Fang desperately fought back against the clones, trying to get to the main threats. No dice. He heard Sonic call that someone had a Chaos Emerald. A thousand thoughts were going through his head right now. If Mephiles held all the emeralds… No way. Fang desperately scanned the crowds for the emerald. For anyone he knew, in fact. He'd lost sight of them all. He really hoped Sleet used that cloning device sooner than later. They may not be as efficient as Mephiles' clones, but they packed a punch, he knew. Maybe they _were_ just as good.

Finally he wiped his brow and leapt onto his Marvellous Queen. No way could he keep this up. There were too many. He was a sniper, not a warrior. He'd do better from one of the ledges up the cliff out of sight. Besides, he'd just seen the little fox brat fall with his father. He might as well do a good deed while they were all on the same team. Nack tore through the air towards the place he'd seen them go down.

Teeth gritted, he looked. Sonic was there, trying to fight off the clones before they could reach the kit and the fox. Sonic was about to be attacked! Nack shot quickly, nailing the clone. Sonic looked up in disbelief. Nack grinned slyly, quickly drawing his fingers across his hat. He then dove down, grabbing Tails and Amadeus, pulling them onto the air bike. "Never thought I'd say it, but thank goodness you're here!" Sonic called to him, grinning.

"Less talk, more fight," Fang retorted, flying up and away towards a ledge. Sonic ran off towards Mephiles and Scourge. Why not make it a threesome?

Just as he thought he was home free, Fang felt something hit his bike. He gasped as it lurched. Tails pitched off! "No!" he exclaimed, trying to grab Tails' hand. All at once, from seemingly nowhere, Sleet leapt up, catching the fox's scruff in his teeth, both hands being taken by his sword in one, his gun in the other. Placing the kit down, Sleet called, "Keep going!" He then grabbed the kit up again. Fang wasn't going to argue. Quickly he sped up. Sleet followed, dancing through the crowds, using both gun and sword, cursing himself a million times for carrying the fox child in his mouth. He hated instinct with such a passion it wasn't even funny.

In seconds Nack had reached the ledge. Leaping off, he lowered Amadeus to the ground, then looked over to try and see Sleet. Where was the wolf? All at once, though, Sleet sprang from the crowd, hands free. However, now he had to use them for climbing. Fang gasped. If anyone saw the wolf, Sleet was dead meat. Just then Amadeus groaned. Quickly Nack looked over and scrambled to his side, saying, "Mr. Prower!"

Amadeus' eyes fluttered open as he slowly sat up, hand to his head, asking, "Miles… Where's my son?" That lucky fox man had survived. Fang supposed it wasn't a surprise, seeing as Amadeus had quite the shield. Nack looked towards the ledge. Amadeus blinked, then hurriedly scrambled there, ignoring the pain in his head. "Tails!" he called in terror, looking down.

Sleet looked sharply up, the kit still in his mouth, and Amadeus' mouth dropped in shock. The wolf was _saving_ his son? Usually he was trying to _kill_ him. Sleet's eyes narrowed icily on meeting the fox man's gaze. The expression seemed to warn Amadeus not to say a word. The wolf was almost there. Fang began shooting at clones that were starting to spot Sleet. The news couldn't reach Mephiles and Ix. Amadeus rubbed his finger's together tensely, waiting. Finally he grabbed the boy's scruff in his mouth, pulling him from Sleet and using his hands to pull the wolf the rest of the way up.

"Tails, Miles, son, look at me," Amadeus begged, as he placed the child down, holding the boy's face. "Please!"

"Just shut up and fly him out of here! The 'medical staff' is on top of the cliff!" Sleet barked impatiently.

Amadeus blinked at him. Sleet raised an eyebrow. "Thank you," the fox finally said. Sleet sat up, scowling.

"Don't let it get to your head," Sleet testily warned, and Amadeus sensed instantly that if he had suspected any good in the wolf, he'd been wrong. Whatever Sleet did here was for his own benefit. His benefit happened to be getting rid of the threat. The Heroes happened to be the temporary solution. Amadeus nodded, scooped up his child, then flew towards the top of the cliff. Recalling the stories of Mephiles, Amadeus wryly realized that this was probably the longest that hedgehog ever stayed in one fight. Usually he retreated. Perhaps Ix and Drago, though, were countering his cowardice now. At least for a time.

Sleet and Fang watched them leave, then Nack turned to Sleet, saying, "This is getting extreme."

"Don't panic yet. Look," Sleet said, pointing. There they saw Dark Oak taking out group after group of clones, steadily making his way towards Ix, Knuckles, and Dingo. Drago was tearing through the clones trying to reach Mephiles. By now, though, Mephiles was more focused on watching the white wolf coming with the emerald than on Scourge. It continued to be a mistake, for Scourge wouldn't let up, and soon Mephiles had to abandon protecting Drago from any threat that the white wolf himself couldn't handle.

"I'm gonna do a little sniping," Fang stated.

"Go ahead," Sleet replied, looking over the crowds. There was no way they'd win if Mephiles got that emerald. Unless, of course, he couldn't hold onto all seven of them long enough to use them. Scourge was there. Sleet spotted Sonic tearing towards him as well. Then there was Aleena, slicing her way through the crowds, towards the crystal hedgehog. Three or more emeralds gone within a second, once Mephiles transported them all there. Possibly more, actually. He'd spotted his target. "I have other plans," he added. With that, he leapt down from the ledge and booked it towards Mephiles as well.

Dark Oak cut through the crowds as if they were flies. He was getting highly annoyed now. They were wearing him down. He felt himself weakening. He sped up. He had Knuckles, Dingo, and Ix in his sights now. "Move!" he called to Knuckles and Dingo. The two looked back, shocked, then dove out of the way as Dark Oak fired!

Ix cried out in agony, writhing in pain. The blast ended, and Ix gasped. Dark Oak fired again, but this time Ix put up his shield, then forced it out, knocking the blast in all directions. "Whoa!" Knuckles and Dingo cried, hitting the ground. Dark Oak's armour simply absorbed it. Then he was there, pummelling the albino echidna along with Knuckles and Dingo. Ix, however, was managing to hold his own against them.

Sleet drew out the cloning device. This was getting ridiculous now. Instantly he pressed it, and hundreds of Sleet clones appeared, instantly barking, yipping, attacking the Mephiles ones. They sounded like a wolf pack. Mephiles, who had just thrown Scourge into a boulder, turned in shock. His eyes widened on seeing the wolf clones attacking the hedgehog ones! His eyes became murderous. Well played canine.

Drago froze in shock at the sudden appearance of more Sleet's than he could count! Oh, he didn't like this at all. A group ran at him. Desperately he fought back, forcing his way through them towards Mephiles.

Alicia, Max, Bernie, and Big gaped in awe at the multiple Sleet's, battling away their assailants. "Unbelievable…" Max said. "He helped us."

Snapping out of it, Bernie stated, "Then let's make the most of it. Come on! We need to get out of here! Can any of you keep fighting anymore?" She didn't need an answer, they all knew. No way could they keep on. They were too damaged now.

Dingo, Knuckles, and Dark Oak, at first startled, quickly shoved it to the back of their minds. Ix was shocked and unaware. Now or never. They attacked again. Sonic slid to a stop in disbelief. "Whoa, where did all _you_ guys come from?" he asked aloud to no one in particular. The Sleet clones barely spared him a glance, just steadily cleared his path. He grinned. He wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He darted towards Mephiles.

Scourge was all too relieved for the break. Now he could focus all his energy on Mephiles. He had no clue Drago was heading their way, though. Aleena froze in shock on seeing the sudden appearance of the wolf clones. She blinked, then bitterly shook her head. They were helping, yes, but then they were Sleet's. The bad kind of countered the good. Still, she wouldn't be bothered. She had a Chaos Emerald to prevent from reaching Mephiles, and a son to find.

It wasn't any good, for just then Drago burst onto the scene, right next to Mephiles and Scourge. His eyes widened, and he grinned, calling, "Mephiles!" Mephiles looked quickly over at the white wolf. "Catch!" he called, tossing it, then racing back into the crowd. Ix needed help. Scourge watched in horror as the Emerald, seemingly in slow motion, flew towards Mephiles' hand. Just as Mephiles reached for it, Sonic burst onto the scene with Aleena and Sleet. They could only gape in horror as it fell into the hedgehog's hand!


	15. Well Played

_**Vile Files Instalment 1: The Sceptre Of Darkness**_

(A/N: Second chapter up today.)

Well Played

Everything went quiet. Fang, who had just been sighting Drago, gasped, lowering the gun. The sniper's on top of the cliff gaped as Max, Alicia, Big, and Bernie clambered up next to them and looked down in disbelief. All Sleet clones and Mephiles clones froze. Even Knuckles, Dark Oak, and Dingo stiffened. Ix took the opportunity to attack. Viciously he shot at them. Dingo and Knuckles cried out in agony, slamming into the cliff, then falling to the ground unconscious.

Dark Oak's armour protected him, but he cried out in pain, feeling weak. He was losing power. In this state he couldn't fight alone! He looked to the downed Knuckles and Dingo, then grabbed them. Slinging them over his shoulder's, he leapt onto the cliff and climbed upwards towards safety. So much for braves and cowards. From what _he'd_ seen, the only ones of any use now were the ones who had hidden or ran, avoiding fighting when they could. Exceptions of course being Scourge, Sonic, and Aleena. Even Sleet had avoided combat where he could. Not really a surprise, actually. It was typical Sleet, after all. Nack, Nic, and Fiona had just sniped. Ix scowled after the three, debating whether to chase them down. Just then, though, Drago appeared. Ix nodded to him then grabbed the white wolf, flying back towards Mephiles.

Scourge blinked at Mephiles in shock. No way. Mephiles gazed at the Chaos Emerald. Icily he began to chuckle, then maniacally laugh. Stopping as abruptly as he started, he smirked at Sonic, Scourge, Sleet, and Aleena, then uttered, "To me."

"No!" Aleena cried from where she stood. All at once, however, the emeralds appeared around Mephiles. He was starting to use them!

"No way Hosea!" Scourge and Sonic yelled together. Instantly the duo leapt towards Mephiles, seizing two emeralds each! Mephiles gasped, then became furious, screaming, "Worthless hedgehogs, you will pay for that!"

"Mom, Sleet!" Sonic called. Sleet and Aleena exchanged glances, then nodded. Sleet pulled his gun and shot one more away from Mephiles, pounced on it, then ran off. Aleena leapt up, grabbing the last two before Mephiles could call them all back, then darted back into the crowds. Mephiles was left steaming, facing off against Scourge plus two Chaos Emeralds and a Sol, and Sonic plus two Chaos Emeralds.

Ix and Drago had paused in their coming towards Mephiles. Drago had dropped from Ix, scowling. He had emeralds to retrieve, namely from Sleet. He darted off in pursuit of his fellow wolf. Ix blinked coldly. This needed to be remedied. He instantly flew after Aleena. In the meantime, Sonic and Scourge converged on Mephiles, who instantly shot out a field of energy, trying to knock the two away. Scourge and Sonic, however, were able to get through. Mephiles prepared for war, and did it come.

Sonic and Scourge went at him with an unbelievable fury. Desperately he fought to keep up, dodging their blows and attacking on his own. He needed help! He needed a Chaos Emerald! He wasn't going to win without them! "Dark Chaos Lance!" He exclaimed, shooting at Sonic. Sonic easily dodged, and Scourge attacked in the distraction. "Dark Chaos Orb!" Mephiles desperately called, shooting the ball of energy. Scourge dove under it as Sonic homing attacked. Scourge joined him. "Dark Chaos Blast!" Mephiles shrieked. This time Scourge and Sonic went flying. Mephiles laughed evilly, but all at once Scourge was on him, tearing into him! Sonic quickly joined. Dang it, he needed those emeralds! Where were his teammates!

"Who do we try and defend?" Fiona quickly asked Nic, as the two girls looked down at the scene.

Nic bit her lip, frustrated, then looked to Nack. Fang met his sister's eyes and pointed to himself, then Sleet. She nodded, smiling. She got the cue. She grinned to Fiona saying, "Well, we girl's gotta stick together. Defend Queen Aleena."

Fiona nodded, and the two took aim at Ix. Quickly they shot. Ix cried out in pain, falling to the ground. Aleena, though, had spotted him fall after his cry. She gasped. So she was to run from _him_, was she? Fine. She turned ahead and kept low, darting through the crowds. She clutched the emeralds to her protectively, avoiding the Mephiles clones and diving behind Sleet ones for protection, hating herself each time.

Ix scowled up at the cliffs, but saw no one. He should probably go up there and finish off the wounded, but the emeralds were more important now. He turned attention back to Aleena and flew after her once more. Aleena didn't have to see him to sense his coming.

Aleena suddenly felt a blast of energy hit her. She cried out in pain, falling. The two Chaos Emeralds rolled away. She gasped and fought back the wave of nausea, diving for them then scrambling away once more. Scrambling, because she was in too much pain to stand and run. She was more crawling desperately now. Finally she gasped in pain, collapsing, trying to catch her breath. She needed to recover, and _fast_. She glanced back. Ix was heading for her. She couldn't get away from him!

All at once, however, a group of Sleet clones leapt into the air, attacking the echidna. She took the opportunity to try and stagger up, to try and reach a hiding place. She felt dizzy, but she was running now. Finally she stopped, leaning against the cliff face. She coughed in pain. It was too much now. The pain was leaving, yes, but slowly, and leaving her drained of power. She didn't know what he'd hit her with, but it was strong. She looked up again and gasped. Ix was closing in on her! She sank against the cliff, hoping he'd overlook her. No dice. He was laughing now.

All at once she felt her arm being grasped firmly. She looked up with a start. A Sleet clone! It dragged her up quickly, then bolted into the crowds, leading her, letting her lean on him. It kept them both low to the ground and soon left Ix behind. Strange, she didn't recall clones being so physical before. She looked up at it sharply. Wait a minute. Where other clones were just protecting, this one was actually physically helping. They didn't do _that_!

She didn't even know why she was referring to him as a clone anymore. The moment the haze her mind had been in passed, she'd known otherwise. This was the real thing. "Sleet," she hissed. He glanced at her, then grinned evilly.

All at once he dragged her between a group of rocks, out of sight from the air. Setting her down, he knelt in front of her, saying, "Stay here and recover so you can actually be of some use for once. You should be safe for a while."

"Quite an elaborate game you've set up isn't it?" she remarked, ignoring the belittling comment. Don't go there Aleena, don't you _dare_, he silently warned. He was bristling, a low growl coming from his throat. "Now with all the Sleet clones. Is this your last ditch attempt at becoming my protector once more?" Aleena questioned.

She'd gone there. Sleet furiously raised his hand to strike her. She closed her eyes and looked away. He would have struck her with all his might, had he not desperately restrained himself. Balling his quaking hand in a fist, he lowered it. Wordlessly he stood and kept moving. She covered her face with her hands. He looked back and said, voice shaking, "Prepare to run away Aleena. Ix has spotted me, and you'll follow soon enough." She looked after him quietly.

Sleet bolted out into the crowds, or tried. All at once he felt claws tear across his face! He yelped in agony, staggering back, covering the badly bleeding injury. The Chaos Emerald dropped to the ground. He gasped and went for it, but too late. Before he could touch it, it was picked up. He looked up from the ground slowly, only to look into Drago's face. Drago chuckled, then stabbed down. Sleet yelped in pain as the claws pierced an area not covered by his armour. Drago kicked him violently and ran, leaving his fellow wolf to bleed.

Sleet wouldn't go down without a fight, though. He gasped as Drago disappeared into the crowd. All at once, however, someone dragged him up, saying, "Let's go!" He glanced back. Aleena. She hadn't seen Drago, she just knew the emerald was gone. He nodded, then charged after Drago, not telling Aleena who'd taken it. No way would this go down easily.

Drago, however, was quick to make his way for Mephiles, desperate. Breaking through the crowd he barked, "Here, and don't lose it _again_!" Mephiles looked back, startled, just in time to catch the Chaos Emerald. Blinking at it, he 'smirked' cruelly, then instantly transported the other emeralds to him. Viciously he shot at Sonic and Scourge as they appeared, sending them flying into the ground!

Sleet leapt onto the scene, tackling Drago, just in time to see this transpire, then froze. Drago scrambled away from him and into hiding as Sleet looked up at Mephiles in shock, and Aleena caught sight of the scene from the crowds. She blinked at her hands which had just held the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Scourge were staggering up, but were weakened for the moment, and the crystal hedgehog was looking right at _Sleet_! Shooting up, Sleet said nervously, "Oh, hello."

Sonic and Scourge looked at Mephiles in disbelief. He was feeding from the power of all seven emeralds, and he wasn't about to let them go! Mephiles chuckled, looking from Sleet to them, then back. He held his hand towards the wolf. "Dark Chaos Lance!" he exclaimed, drawing on the power of the emeralds and shooting at the canine! Sleet cried out in terror, unable to draw his shield in time. The Chaos Lance struck him, sending him flying into the wall!

"Sleet!" Aleena, Sonic, and Scourge exclaimed in shock. He yelped in agony, holding his stomach, then weakly slid down the wall, unmoving. At least to the eyes of the others. They focused instantly on Mephiles. Sleet groaned, opening his eyes weakly. He looked to his hands nervously. The lance had pierced the armour, but not enough to kill him. He let out a shaky and relieved breath. He was bleeding, yes, but not badly enough to mean life or death. He couldn't move, though. Weakly he leaned against the cliff, coughing in pain.

Aleena looked swiftly back at Sonic. She saw Sonic trying for an attack. She noted in horror, however, that Mephiles appeared to already know. Eyes wide, she cried, "Sonic, no!"

Sonic went for it. Aleena did the first thing that came to mind. She charged between her son and Mephiles as Mephiles spun and shot a powerful black orb of energy at Sonic! It struck her hard. She screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground. Sonic slid to a halt in horror, breath sticking in his throat. He blinked blankly at his shivering mother who lay so still. He couldn't think straight. That ever present childish fear, childish nightmare, was ringing through his mind. Why isn't mommy getting up?

All at once he screamed in terror, "Mom, no!" He raced to her, sliding next to his mother's body. Rolling her over, Sonic begged, shaking her gently, "Mom, please, get up! Mother, say something! Mom, don't leave us again, _please_!" She never moved, just shivered and coughed, eyes not opening. Sonic was in tears now, he knew. He sobbed and hugged her tightly, willing her to get back up. "Mom, please," he weakly begged.

Scourge stared in shock. Nic, Nack, and Fiona gaped in disbelief. Those on top of the hill hadn't heard anything, yet. Thankfully. If Vanilla, Chuck, Jules, and Aleena's friend's _had_ heard, they would have raced back into a battle they wouldn't win. Sleet, barely awake, heard the boy begging for his mother to awaken. Sonic's mother. Aleena. The wolf weakly opened his eyes to look.

He saw the queen lying still, and in that moment he felt like laughing maniacally and dancing over her body; yet at the same time, fury unlike any he'd ever felt was welling inside of him. No, no, no! He was _not_ about to lose. Underestimation. As far as Mephiles, Ix, and Drago knew, he was dead, or at least unconscious. He saw Drago watching Mephiles in the distance, Ix smirking in satisfaction from the sky, and that was it.

Mephiles turned his attentions to the sobbing Sonic, laying over his mother's body, and a shocked Scourge. Scourge had never seen his antithesis like this. Scourge looked up at Mephiles in disbelief. He was next, he realized! As soon as Mephiles finished Sonic, Scourge would be in line! No way would Scourge allow that. Let Mephiles finish Sonic and his mommy, but Scourge wasn't about to fall. Wait, what if Mephiles took all _three_ of them out!

"Chaos…" Mephiles began. Sonic looked meekly up at the crystalline enemy, eyes slowly hardening. He leapt up, prepared to fight, but he knew neither him nor Scourge would make it. Mephiles raised his hands, prepared to shoot, saying, "Lan…"

All at once, however, he was cut off, as suddenly the emeralds floating around his head were knocked from the sky, and he was tackled down. "Lance?" a voice finished for him. Quickly the person leapt off the hedgehog, grabbing up all the emeralds and dropping them in a bag. Mephiles looked up in shock. "I'll take those, thank you," the person finished.

"Sleet!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sleet hardly spared a glance back, simply firmly ordered, "Sonic, take your mother to safety."

Sonic didn't argue. If Sleet wanted to kill himself, let him. Sonic struggled to lift his mother, but soon enough zoomed away. "No way," Drago growled.

"The canine will die. He can't beat Mephiles," Ix remarked, calming the white wolf.

Scourge silently backed off, ready to jump in at a moment's notice. Mephiles rose slowly, eyes wide as he watched the wolf. Now _that_, he had to admit, was unexpected. "Like taking candy from a baby," Sleet nonchalantly boasted, hands on his hips, proudly glaring at the hedgehog, eyes blazing. "You hedgehogs. You're all so _gullible_. It's almost like it's your natural weakness. If _you're_ Solaris' cunning mind, I'm going to stop calling on him." Sleet took one emerald out. He wasn't about to let Scourge have them all and go super. He then tossed the rest to Scourge, saying, "Make use of these." Scourge didn't argue, just zoomed out of sight.

"Well played," Mephiles remarked, "but I'll be taking that emerald now."

"Oh will you?" Sleet challenged. "Watch. I'm throwing it to the right." Sleet made as if to throw it. Mephiles didn't move. Sleet smirked. This would be a challenge. Now, he had every intention of throwing it into the crowds so Scourge wouldn't decide to go super, but there were obstacles preventing him at the moment. "All right, to the right it is then." Sleet added.

Now, normally a person would assume that since he had said he would throw it right, he'd actually toss it to the left, or vica versa. Even the most gullible could see through that, let alone the cunning Mephiles. To actually throw it to the left would be expected. To truly throw it to the right as he'd said he would, however, not so much. Then again, Mephiles might catch onto that _too_ and go for the right anyways. Then again Mephiles could already know what the wolf was thinking, so Sleet would have to throw left, back to the obvious but not so obvious answer. This was a problem. You could go around and around like that for hours. He didn't have hours, he had seconds! It was fifty-fifty either way. Sleet didn't like those odds. He had to do _something_, though.

All at once Sleet threw it to the right. Mephiles had indeed, gone left. To anyone else it would seem the wolf had outwitted a god. Yeah, no. Sleet was actually just as taken aback, blinking blankly at his hand, wondering at the sudden reflex. He had actually planned to throw it to the _left_! Amused, Mephiles stated, "You changed at the last second."

Sleet, still taken aback, honestly admitted in a strained and uneasy voice, "_I_ didn't change my mind. Something _made_ me throw right." He looked up at the sky. Mephiles could feel his body burning furiously. So, Chaos or Solaris had come through for his enemies, had they? It didn't matter, however, for it wasn't anyone on Sleet's side who caught it.


	16. You're Finished

_**Vile Files Instalment 1: The Sceptre Of Darkness**_

(A/N: Third up today and final chapter in this story. See final notes for info on the next installment.)

You're Finished

Ix snatched the Chaos Emerald from the air, Drago grinning viciously. Sleet gasped. Ix looked at the emerald, then up again. "A god's hand hasn't spared you _this_ time wolf," Ix said threateningly. Sleet gasped, backing uncertainly away. Ix tossed the emerald to Mephiles so quickly that Sleet had to hit the ground! He gasped in horror as Mephiles caught it. Mephiles began to chuckle.

"I see I'm going to have to finish you off before calling back the rest of these emeralds," Mephiles muttered. "Dark Chaos Lance!" he exclaimed, shooting.

No dice. Suddenly the emerald was snatched from his hand as he shot, and tossed back to Sleet. However, it was accompanied by a cry of agony. Sleet gasped, catching the emerald, then gaped as Fang flew into the ground hard with a cry of pain, and lay whimpering. Sleet's mouth dropped. The weasel wolf had just thrown himself, unprotected, into the path of Mephiles' Chaos Lance!

"Fang!" Nic screamed from somewhere above. Sleet could only stare.

Whimpering, Nack's eyes opened to look at Sleet. "You'd better not lose that," he meekly said.

Sleet blinked, than snarled at Mephiles, eyes furious. The lance was just a glancing blow, or the weasel would be dead, he knew, but that was enough to anger Sleet. He instantly drew his gun and shot. Mephiles cried out in pain. "Sleet, here!" Scourge exclaimed, racing by. Sleet had no choice. He tossed the seventh Chaos Emerald to Scourge. Drago and Ix ran at Sleet and Fang, now furious. Sleet drew his sword as well and fought back. Quickly he rolled to Fang and grabbed the half-wolf in his mouth, as he had with Tails, having no free hands. Instantly he darted off towards the cliff.

Scourge, however, came in front of Mephiles, saying, "You lose crystal faker."

Mephiles scowled, and looked over to Ix and Drago, both of which were debating whether to go after Sleet. "Ix, Drago, we're leaving!" Mephiles stated flat out.

They looked back at him, and frowned. "Coward," Ix insulted. Nonetheless, the two ran to Mephiles.

Mephiles declared, "I have another plan, don't worry." Loudly he declared, "Chaos Control!"

"Oh no you don't!" Scourge shot, running at the three. Too late. They vanished. "Chicken!" Scourge called to the skies.

Just then he felt the sack of Chaos Emeralds snatched from him. "I'll take those," a voice said.

"Knuckles!" Scourge exclaimed. Without a word, Knuckles threw them up in the air and quickly chanted a few words. All at once the emeralds scattered in all directions, all but one, which Knuckles kept a firm hold on. "No!" Scourge exclaimed.

"That's enough Scourge! That's enough!" Knuckles stated, stressed and annoyed. "Let's get back to the wounded. You can take your team and go." Scourge scowled, but he didn't argue. He was too tired to fight now.

Sleet finally pulled himself over the top of the cliff, Fang still in his mouth. Gently he placed the weasel down. "Fang!" Nic screamed, running to her brother, close to tears. Strange. That was the first time he'd ever seen her so close to crying. "Sleet…" she began.

"He'll be fine," Sleet simply said. Scourge and Knuckles appeared then, Scourge sulking. Knuckles looked at Nack, then went to him, placing the emerald on the weasel's body.

"How are the others?" Sleet demanded of Vanilla.

"Bruised, scarred, and scratched, but fine," Vanilla admitted. "Where's Sonic and Aleena?"

Sleet blinked. They hadn't come back? He looked back down the hill. His eyes caught a glimpse of light reflecting off of a medallion as a figure quickly pulled back into hiding. There they were. "I'll get them," Sleet stated. Quickly he jumped back down the hill.

Sonic helplessly watched his mother, willing her to get up. He heard the footsteps coming and glanced up. "What's gonna happen to her Sleet?" Sonic questioned, and Sleet couldn't tell if Sonic was asking _him_ what _he'd_ do to them, or talking in general.

Sleet glanced at Aleena, then answered, "Why are you asking _me_?"

"She's not going to get up, is she?" Sonic asked. Sleet looked quietly at Aleena's body.

"How should _I_ know?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Sonic admitted in a whisper. "I'm not going to let you take her."

"Oh I only wish I could, but I can't. My team and allies are too damaged. Sonic, bring her up the hill. That's where the medical staff is," Sleet commanded.

"What if they can't help her!" Sonic shot. "Sleet, if mom doesn't wake up… Chaos, they'll hate me, all of them. She's Uncle Chuck and dad's brother. If she… if she dies, they'll hate me. So will Miss Vanilla, and all the others. And so will Sonia and Manic."

Sleet sighed. Why on Earth was Sonic confiding in _him_? He supposed it was because he _already_ hated Sonic, it couldn't get much worse, and the others who hated him were out of commission or sulking. "I don't believe this," Sleet grumbled. He continued, however, "Believe me, my little blue one, there will be the initial anger, yes. That's only to be expected in the event of death. It may even seem they hate you. After all, she took the blow to _save_ you. But remember this, Sonic, Jules and Bernadette love you like you were their own, and from the stories _I've_ heard, Charles could never turn on you for long. As for Sonia and Manic, they're your siblings. They love you more than anything else. They will _never_ hate you. You'll lose your friends before you lose them. Even if they _did_ say as much, it would be an empty threat. Even if they did abandon you for a little while, they couldn't stay away forever. You got along fine for years without your siblings. What's a few more?"

"A few _more_? I can't _lose_ them again Sleet, I _can't_!" Sonic shot furiously.

"Like I said, you never will," Sleet simply said. Sonic sobbed, holding his mother. Sleet sighed. He didn't want to be here right now. However, he gently assured as he knelt next to the boy, in an extremely rare tone, "Listen to me hedgehog. In the worst of situations, during the hardest times of your life, they'll be there. The world can turn on you, if it must, everyone you know and love, but they won't. They couldn't. And your mother. She would stay with you through anything and everything." He looked to Sonic, who gazed miserably down at Aleena. Sleet then finished, "She'll wake up, my little blue one. Don't doubt that; but you have to trust in your friends and family."

Sleet picked up Aleena and walked off. Sonic looked after him, shocked. Had he really just gotten good advice from _Sleet_? Why had he asked anyway? Why had Sleet helped? The wolf looked tired. He guessed that was the reason he didn't bother arguing or fighting. Sleet paused and looked impatiently back at Sonic as if he were waiting. Sonic followed, though suspiciously.

Sonic was hugging Jules and Bernie tightly, fearfully watching his mother. Chuck was in tears. Jules himself was 'weeping'. The Mobian Sanction helplessly observed.

"Whoa, that Chaos energy is something," Sleet heard Fang mutter. He quickly looked down at the weasel, who was dizzily shaking off the effects of Chaos Lance. So, he'd recovered with minor injury. Good. He hated to admit it, but he actually _liked_ the weasel, only as much as possible for him, of course.

"Thank you Knuckles," Nicolette meekly said, seeing as Knuckles had helped her brother before Aleena. Probably because he was easier to heal and closer, but still. She hugged her brother.

"Nic, come on, I'm fine," Nack insisted. He didn't fight back, though, and held her reassuringly.

Knuckles quickly moved to Aleena, placing the emerald on her chest. No effect. "Knuckles?" Sonic meekly said, voice cracking, begging for answers. Tails sniffed and held his parents tightly.

"It'll take a while, but I'm sure she'll be fine," Knuckles uncertainly replied.

"If she's not dead _yet_, she won't die," Sleet stated casually. They looked hopefully at him.

"Sleet mate, let's go before this truce ends," Dingo urgently whispered.

Sleet pretended he didn't hear, gaze fixed on the Queen. After a moment he shifted uncomfortably, then moved towards her. Kneeling, he placed the one Sol Emerald they still had next to the Chaos one. She moaned gently. The others looked at him in shock. He rose, flatly saying, "She's mine to dispose of, not anyone else's. Come on Team Vile, let's go."

Team Vile looked after him. Dingo helped Fang up. Nicolette hesitated. She didn't want to blow her cover. Then again, Nack was her brother. If she went with Vile, they'd guess Fang was the reason she'd done so. Quickly she followed them.

"Sonic?" a voice meekly muttered. Sonic looked sharply down with a gasp.

Aleena's eyes were fluttering open! "Mom, you're okay!" Sonic exclaimed, letting go of Jules and Bernie and clinging to his mother. Aleena blinked, then held him tightly back, kissing his head. She looked icily after Sleet, who glanced back, then grinned cruelly, a gaze clearly saying that he was coming for her, and she wouldn't escape. Her silent reply? Try me. She turned back to the boy.

"That was some disaster," Fiona remarked, as Teams Evil and Vile were heading into Eggman's base.

"We will have to break the news to Robotnick," Lucas remarked as they entered his study.

"Congratulations Teams Evil and Vile, you brought me a whole new team to work with," Eggman suddenly said.

The six plus Nic sharply looked up with gasps. There, sitting in front of Eggman, were Mephiles, Ix, and Drago! "What are they _doing_ here!" Sleet veritably screamed.

"Meet Team Apocalypse," Eggman greeted.

"Looks like we're partners again Sleet," Drago said.

"You can't trust _them_! They were just fighting us to the _death_!" Scourge shrieked at Robotnick.

"Yes, they told me about that. They're terribly sorry," Eggman replied.

"You _can't_ be that _gullible_!" Fiona yelled. The look in Eggman's eyes told her she was very right, but he just chose to ignore that fact and milk whatever use Team Apocalypse would give for all it was worth, despite impending treachery. Nic slowly, steadily, backed away. She had to tell Team Acorn and the others. Dingo caught a glimpse of her and silently nodded.

"Be careful," she mouthed. His smile seemed to tell her not to worry. She hurried out.

"You're working with them, and that's final. They even have a plan," Robotnick declared.

"Oh yeah? What?" Fang demanded.

"Let's just say, by the end of this week, Aleena will be ours," Eggman stated. With that he laughed villainously, echoed by Team Apocalypse. Teams Vile and Evil could only gape, knowing full well, at least Scourge and Sleet, that Team Apocalypse had _no_ intention of staying loyal. Scourge and Sleet exchanged glances.

"I don't like this," Scourge remarked. Sleet nodded an agreement, gazing at the new team dangerously.

* * *

><p>(Final Notes) To be followed by-My Enemies Enemy.<p>

My Enemies Enemy will be the 'season finale' if you will, of my story arc. However, as to when it will be posted is yet undetermined. My muse, as it were, is calling me in another direction besides Sonic, for now. It started as Mario, then went Mario Sonic, then went Aladdin, then Sonic, then Sonic Fairly Odd Parents Big Bang Theory, then Faily Odd Parents, back to Sonic, and now it's The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy slash Evil Con Carne, or Grim and Evil, to make it easier. Sometimes it takes a long time to come back, just to warn you. I will do my best to get it up sooner than later, however. I hope you remain patient.

The Sonic romance oneshots will be put up whenever I feel like it, but I'm having some troubles with them. There are a few more already ready, it's just worry about what will happen when those few more have been posted. Hopefully I keep ahead of it, though. I hope you've enjoyed this story. Feel free to give ideas for future 'seasons.'


End file.
